My Heritage or My Heart
by greenconstant
Summary: Reed Morrison has Indian in her and she always thought she would marry Jacob Black. They had been childhood friends, but when she unexpectedly moves back Emmett Cullen catches her eyes and love is never simple. Not my best work.
1. Moving In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own my OC. Also later on down the road my Pronouns will change. I would change it, but that would take a lot of time and I am sorry for my inconvience. This story has been finished for awhile and I am writing a sequel, so I was like well they might want to know the back history. Anywho enjoy!**

* * *

Reed Morrison swung her hair back and forth to get some traction because the stickiness from the air made her stick and she sighed in frustration. Her eyes shot downward as she searched for her luggage at the spinning thingy.

After she was finished getting everything she glanced out into the sea of people to see her father. Immediately a gulp arose in Reed's throat. It took her back in time in how she got into the predicament she is in now.

-Back in Iowa A Few Weeks Ago-

Reed had just got done with dance lessons at Madame's Schneider and black billowy smoke floated from her house and red, orange flames engulfed the house. Ashes settled in her hair and in her lungs which made her cough every three seconds. The screams of her mother made her run towards the door, but a bulky fireman grabbed her from the waist and pulled her back,

"NO NO NO! MY MOTHER IS STILL IN THERE!" Reed yelled at him.

He said to her in calm voice, "You can't go in there, let us do our job."

Reed glared at him and seethed, "YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!"

That was his last straw and he flipped her over his shoulder and carried her to the squad car and locked her in the back. Reed banged on the glass and screamed her lungs out. Eventually she stopped and waited. The longing moment came and when they bought out a stretcher with the white blanket covering the whole body Reed knew that she had lost her one and only mother. Tears immediately streamed down her face and her fist connected to the glass pane and the fireman that put her in there gave her a saddened look.

-At the Airport-

Her father gleamed at her and she faintly smiled up at him and he eloped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry honey," he scrunched her in tight.

She cried into his chest, "I just miss her so much Dad."

"I know sweetie I know," he heaved.

Dad never wanted to divorce Reed's mother, but Reed's mom Cherokee couldn't stand another year with him. Reed always felt proud that her father would never abandon her family, but he had to move out, so he went back to where he lived which was La Push.

On the way to the house they had a car ride conversation.

"I don't live in La Push anymore Reed."

As she stared outside the window with all the green scenery she said, "So where am I going to be going to school?"

"Even though I am teacher at La Push, we live in Forks and you will be going to Forks High School."

She whined in protest, "But I love La Push."

"Don't worry Reed, we live inbetween Forks and La Push, so you'll be close."

"Okay dad,' she unsteadily.

She just couldn't believe this and she wanted to be back in Iowa running through Lamar's wheat fields again. Except that won't ever happen because life literally sucks for Reed.

When they arrived at their new home Reed breathed in the fresh moss scent and she felt like that she could make this her new home some day, just not anytime soon.

It was October and she had to be the new girl in school. This was going to be weird because everyone always hates the new girl and she didn't want to be that person. Reed got up in the morning and spritzed frizz be-gone-spray on her hair and slid on her blue and white floral boho mini dress with super cute brown boots on. Swiped some mascara and lip gloss and hopped into her vintage candy apple red '67 Super Sport with double white stripes.  
-What Reed is Wearing-

Maybe it was the car that Emmett fell in love with or it could have been the smell that captivated him. He didn't care much about the car then he did the girl that stepped from the car.

Alice giggled, "Oh calm down Emmett."

He growled back, "Shut up Alice!"

"Oooh feisty today," she chuckled and pranced into the building.

Edward Cullen with his tousled dark brown and golden hair clipped Emmett's shoulder and said, "Rosalie will not like this," he laughed and jogged ahead so he wouldn't get hit by Emmett's slap.

Emmett trudged along and the wind blew Reed's smell into his nostrils and he just about fainted from how delicious it smelled.

Reed went to the school office to get her schedule and map of the school.

"Hi," she greeted with a wide smile.

The secretary shuffled and little bit and answered in an uppity scary voice, "Oh hello, welcome to Forks Reed Morrison."

She handed everything to Reed and then Reed left the office in search for her locker. She found it and dumped everything in there in a just-whatever-way. Her schedule was:

_First Period Biology_

_Second Period AP Language_

_Third Period Creative Writing_

_Fourth Period US History_

_Lunch_

_Fifth Period AP Statistics_

_Sixth Period French III_

_Seventh Period Dance _

The excitement of her classes was overwhelming because pretty much everyone one of her electives were the last part of the day.

Even though she was in the eleventh grade Forks had tenth graders take chemistry and juniors biology, but since she Reed already took that in when she was sophomore she would breeze by that class.

When she walked in five minutes late Mr. Ramirez made her speak in front of the whole class, and then told her to go sit in the back lab table with Mr. Cullen.

**Oooh he's cute **Reed said in her mind, **but not my type, moody and depressed is so not the it boy anymore **

Edward silently chuckled at this and Reed gave him a weirded out face and sat down next to him.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

He turned to her, "If you say so."

Edward did not want any friends even though he'd seen Alice's vision about her and Emmett becoming an "item".

"PMS'ing isn't good for the soul," she toushayed him back.

Edward was thinking that Emmett would enjoy being with a witty person and he said back to her, "Toushay."

"Damn right," she bobbed her head.

The period was long, but when she strided into Creative Writing her mood steadily dwindled and this made her freeze...


	2. Old and New Friends

Jasper sat there with his nose scrunched up and he had a saddened face etched upon his delicate yet sharper features.

Reed pointed out,"Geez I never felt so bi-polar in my life."

Then suddenly a lighthearted happiness fluttered and Jasper smiled a little bit.

"I'm Jasper Cullen," he announced to her like a gentleman.

She stretched her hand out, "I'm Reed," and Jasper quickly shook it.

Reed laughed, "Don't worry my hands are always cold, so I'm used to it."

Jasper once again chuckled and she sat beside him and they immediately hit it off.

Somewhere Alice Cullen was smiling at this because she knew that once everyone of the Cullen's beside Rosalie loved Reed there was no turning back for her fate.

Lunch came to quickly and Mike Newton pulled out her chair in a hurry and Jessica pouted from not getting the attention. Shyly Reed tucked a piece of her locks behind her ear and ate fastly to get out of this awkward situation. She has always felt better on her own then with a group of people and with that in mind she threw away her lunch and headed towards the library to just sit and relax in one of those huge leather couches that can fit like three people.

When Reed got there she sat down and opened up The Lovely Bones which was one of her favorite books even though it was like an eighth grade book, but the book was too tragic for words to express and somehow it always calmed Reed down. A light breeze gave her goose bumps and Alice smiled down at her.

"Oh hello," she tweeted in a harmonic voice.

With a stuttering voice Reed replied, "U-u-uh hi."

"Tomorrow do you want to sit at lunch with me and my family?"

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head even when her whole body was aching not to. Alice saw this struggle within Reed because she didn't know what her answer was going to be when Alice asked her.

The bell ending lunch resounded everywhere and Reed set off to AP Statistics and once again she had to introduce herself which made her squeamish. A hunky boy who didn't even look seventeen or even in her grade for that matter stepped through the door and sat beside Reed and from listening to what Jasper had talked about this guy sitting next to her was Emmett Cullen.

Emmett's mind raced because she was too intoxicating almost like a drug. Reed smelled to him like burnt brown sugar with a hint of cucumber tea which should seem gross, but yet it left Emmett wanting more of her.

Reed touched his shoulder and asked worriedly, "Hey are you okay you don't look to good?"

Emmett snapped out of his trance, "Huh?"

"I think you need to go to the nurse," she said peering into his eyes.

He shook her off in a nice way, "I'm alright," and he turned towards the teacher Mrs. Gabes, "but thanks for asking."

"No problem stud," Reed joked with a Grease quote.

Emmett like that and added, "You're such a doll."

"Oh God lets not make pet names for each other now," she sighed and pierced her fingernails into her arms.

"Doll, is a great pet name," Emmett grinned and Reed almost fell off her seat he looked so hot.

"It certainly is not," Reed huffed, but roared with laughter.

The bell rang and everyone hushed up, but Emmett could hear everything Reed was mumbling and it made him smile to himself. She just babbled on how she never was this unshy and let alone a guy that was freakishly hot. Whose eyes stunned her because they were gold. Then Emmett started getting uncomfortable, because now her mind was worrying just a little bit too much.

Reed said inaudible for everyone else, except for the vampire sitting next to her, "He is way too pale for modern life, no contacts even run in gold, and..."

The teacher interrupted Reed's thoughts and asked her to come to the board and do a problem.

Reed squeakingly asked, "Do I really have to?"

Mrs. Gabes swallowed hard and pursed her lips tight in aggravation.

Emmett got up from his chair, "Its okay Mrs. Gabes I'll do the problem."

Before turning to go to the board he gave a playful wink to Reed who in return gave him a coy half smile.

Once Emmett came back from the board he said seriously in a relaxed manner, "You owe me."

Reed glanced at him in an apprehensive manner, "I do?"

"Yep."

"Oh o-o-okay," Reed stammered and fumbled with her pencil nervously.

Her heart quickened and Emmett could hear it. His would be doing the same because a light breeze came from the window and Emmett lunged at her, but stopped himself midway.

His eyes searched frantically and he stood up and said clearly to Mrs. Gabes, "I have to go!"

"But where Mr. Cullen?" Mrs. Gabes asked wondering and what was the matter with him?

Emmett grabbed his stuff, "I-I-I don't feel well."

"Well okay," Gabes sighed.

Reed smirked and announced, "Told you that you should have gone to the nurse."

His face was pained and he left without saying anything which confused Reed who sat the whole period what she did wrong.

The day ended and when she walked through the doorway she saw the boy that she would one day marry, hopefully.

Reed screamed in a happy surprise, "JACOB?"

"Hear in the flesh," he grinned and got up from the couch to hug her.

"You've kind of grown up since I last saw you," Reed pointed out.

"Fifteen and counting," Jake replied.

Reed pouted her bottom lip and nudged him, "I still hate that you're younger than me."

"Yeah but I look older," Jacob returned.

Reed played with his long jet black hair and gazed into his eyes, "Ha Ha aren't you so funny."

Jacob plopped down on the couch, "You were always witty, but your shyness always trumped over it."

Reed replied, "Oh shut up, you."

"Don't get mad when you know it's true," he soothed down her hair.

"I just don't like being shy," Reed admitted and gathered her knees to her chest.

Jake stared at her beauty and he thought that one day he will marry her and plus it would make his father Billy happy, "How was the first day of Forks?"

"Met some cool people today," she grinned. Though mostly it was the image of Emmett Cullen.

"Who," Jacob asked?

"That Newton boy, Angela, Jessica, and some of the Cullen's."

"The Cullen's aren't bad, but my dad says their bad news," Jacob pulled Reed closer to him, "but I think my old man is just paranoid."

Then his eyes went stark and non-playful like they usually are.

"What is it Jake?" Reed inquired in concern.

Jacob diverted his eyes down and answered...


	3. The Cullens

**Author's Note: I know this story isn't as awesome, but the sequel will be so just bare with me because you have to know this story before continuing. Plus it's finished you just have to wait for me to upload all of them in due time.**

* * *

"There's this gang in La Push."

Reed's eyes bulged, "A GANG?"

"Well sort of, it's just some oldies like Sam, Paul, and Jared," Jacob tried to explain.

My hand was clutching my chest and I calmed down, "What are you talking about I know Paul and Jared and they are not the 'gang type' Jacob."

He tore away from her, "See I never should have told you," he seethed.

"Jake tell me so I can fully understand," and Reed grabbed his hand and sat him down next to her.

"Paul and Jared had great hair and now its all chopped off and they've gotten bigger," Jacob chattered and he got more scared the more he explained.

"What do you mean by bigger?" I interrogated.

Jacob swallowed hard and replied, "I mean in the course of a week without seeing them they got taller and more muscled and their jaws are stern and straight, I mean all three of them look like triplets."

Reed shrugged my shoulders, "That is kind of weird," and she rested her back all the way against the couch, "maybe it was just a growth spurt."

Jacob said flatly, "In one week? I doubt it Reed."

"Okay a superhuman growth spurt," she added to make him laugh and it worked.

Jake pivoted towards Reed and tucked a loose hair behind her ear, "I think you might be right, its nothing wrong with any of them."

She shook his body, "See you're just being paranoid."

"Thanks," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

His face lingered closer to hers and they both could feel each other's hot breath and Jacob gulped wanting to kiss her soft lips.

_BANGGGG!_

_"OH hey dad." Reed jumped of the couch._

Jacob ran to help pick up the fallen groceries, "Here let me help you with that Mr. Morrison."

Reed's dad boomed. "Jacob please call me Dan."

"Yeah right I forgot," Jacob faltered and carried the bags into the kitchen.

Reed secretly chortled at Jacob's teen boy behavior when a girl's father almost catches them about to kiss.

_HONK!_

_"Well that must be Billy," Reed's Dad said._

Jacob moved the curtains back and confirmed, "Yeah it's him," he enloped Reed into another hug and nuzzled her face with his, "I'll see you soon."

Reed breathed heavily in lust, "Yeah I'll be down there Friday."

"Okay," Jacob sighed and escorted himself out the door.

Reed's Dad came into the living room, "Jacob is such a nice boy."

"Yeah he is."

Morning came to quickly and Reed pulled on her black and white checkered shirt that had a cow neck collar going on. She wriggled on her black skinny jeans that just came out of the dryer and made them super tight. Carefully sitting on her bed so that she could pull on her flat black riding boots. For her makeup she lined her top and bottom lashes with a thin coat of black eyeliner and swiped on two coats of mascara and finished with some peach tone lip gloss. Reed didn't feel like dealing with her hair so she quickly pulled it into a messy bun, then grabbed her car keys and headed to school. She couldn't believe it was Tuesday already and stepped out into the humid air which she hated.

"Heyyy," someone called out to her and Emmett came jogging up to her.

"Hi what's up?" She asked Emmett who was now beside her and smiled down at her.

"Nothing Doll, you?"

She threw her hands up in the air, "There you go with those pet names."

"You truly hate it?" He asked eying her like a five year old.

Reed moved his face with her hand, "Yes I truly do hate it."

Emmett smirked evilly, "What about if I come up with one that you don't hate as much."

She pursed her lips, but couldn't help to smile and agreed, "Okay Cullen give me a pet name."

He acted like he was thinking hard and he scrunched his whole face and he took resemblance to a pig/monkey. Reed howled in amusement and Emmett reeled her in throwing his arm around her shoulders. She immediately felt safe and her heart began palpitating fast again.

"How bout Shiloh?" He questioned.

Reed's mouth dropped and Emmett suddenly was concerned, "What is it?"

"That was my mom's middle name and she wanted to name me that," Reed spilled out in a quick fashion, but of course Emmett understood it all.

"Then it is destiny that I call you Shiloh," he pumped his left fist in the air and lifted his face to the sun.

"You're such a goofball, Stud," Reed stifled in a grin.

He gaited weirdly, "Oh so is that my pet name?"

"Yeah don't get used to it, looks don't last forever."

Emmett replied with one of his eyebrows arched, "That's what you think."

"Whatever Emmett," Reed muttered deeply...


	4. Introducing Kingston

Emmett laughed as he carried Reed books and walked her into Biology.

"You still owe me," he leaned into the door frame.

Reed nodded her head and replied, "That is true isn't?"

"Yep," he answered back, "how bout Friday?"

Her lips went to the side and said, "Can't I am going to La Push."

"La Push?" Emmett questioned carefully because he can't make a promise and then completely shatter the treaty.

She gave him a huge smile and asked, "Come with me, the boys would love you."

Emmett shook his head and replied on instinct, "No they wouldn't and plus I don't want to intrude on your plans."

"Seriously it's no big deal, Stud," Reed insistently said back.

Edward pulled her to her seat and Reed just glared at him for interrupting her conversation with Emmett. In actuality he saved Emmett's ass for doing that and Emmett tonight would be doing alot of suck up_ish _things for Edward at the house.

"What the hell?" Reed screamed in a whisper.

Edward searched his eyes around the room and said, "Yeah it's pretty steamy down there."

"Ugh!"

Friday came and she was ecstatic and she was driving down the highway going eighty even though the speed limit was 55. For some reason Reed didn't care and something inside her tinged and careless rebel came out instead.

Reed yelled in happiness, "JARED! PAUL! EMBRY! QUIL!" then Jake appeared from the shadows and everything seemed to slow down and Reed licked her lips feverishly and whispered sexily, "Jacob."

"There's only one," he commented back.

She wore some old boxer shorts and a black polo because it was Football Friday where everyone played mud tackle football. Reed is always running back and Embry threw her the football and she caught then she turned and ran her fastest to the end zone and they won the game. The whole team that consisted of Embry, Paul, and Reed high-fived. The losing team of Quil, Jared, and Jacob pouted because someone kicked their ass.

After Reed was done washing off it was time to go home and she made it to her car that was down the street. A bar was about ten feet from her car and Reed was twenty feet away from her car.

"Shit," she silently cursed to herself.

Three creepy, drunk guys whistled and licked their lips and said crude comments at her. One touched her and Reed jumped in fright and they all laughed. The same guy then slammed her into the brick wall of the bar. Tear formed into the corners of her eyes.

"Aww don't be scared love," a guy that looked to be about in his thirties with rotten teeth and slicked back hair said to her.

Reed kneed him in the crotch and he hissed, but before she could get away he reeled her in by the ponytail slugged her against the wall. As her head combined with the brick, sunk to the ground in pain a lanky guy who seemed muscular appeared.

"What the fuck?" He screamed at the guys with an aluminum bat and they all scattered.

In a daze Reed smiled, "My knight in shining armor."

"No, just a lucky guy to find a pretty girl okay."

She tried to lift herself and failed. Though to her advantage the guy helped her and walked her to her car.

"Ouch," Reed seethed as she touched the back of her head and blood stained her fingers.

The guy asked, "Do you have a first-aid kit?"

"Yeah in the trunk," Reed answered and popped the trunk for him.

As the guy treated her and Reed seemed dumbfounded, "Sorry the name is Kingston, Kingston Rhoades and I am an inspiring doctor."

"Good to know," Reed said as she pointed to her wound.

Kingston had stringy hair and two day old scruff on his face and Reed tilted her head just staring at him.

"Oh yeah my name is Reed," and they shook hands, "You don't seem like the doctor type."

Kingston chuckled at this remark, "That's because I'm not, I am still a rebel at heart."

"Knew it," Reed called him on it.

Kingston threw up his hands like a criminal, "You've got me, now kiss me."

Her eyes grew big and in shockingly replied back, "Only if you want me to."

"I was just kidding it's a form of an expression."

"Oh I know," Reed stated matter of fact tone, "it doesn't mean that I didn't mean it."

It was Kingston's turn to be surprised and he was. Of course being a guy he took his chance to kiss a beautiful girl on a beautiful night. The car door was open and the little light highlighted their faces perfectly and Kingston was on his knees, so him and Reed could be at the same level when he treated her. His peridot green eyes were flaming and his hand wrapped around the back of her neck. Reed's knees smashed together and she inched closer. Their lips were almost touching and then Kingston sighed.

"Goddammit," he cursed.

Reed's expression read disbelief and disappointment, "What is it?"

"I can't kiss you," he answered and swore again, "fuck!"

Her eyes casted down to her feet, "Am I not pretty."

"Holy shit are you gorgeous darling, but my gentleman instincts can't let me overpower you."

"But you're not," Reed said and placed her hand on top of his.

Kingston answered, "Love I quite am, and I can't bring myself to kiss you."

"A-al-a-alright," Reed huffed and sat back in her seat annoyed.

Kingston put his forehead to hers and stared deep into her hazel eyes and said with every word of truth, "Oh darling don't be mad at me, just let me take you on a date first and see if ya still want to kiss me then."

"Sounds fair," she replied sternly.

"You only want to kiss me 'cause I saved you."

Reed rolled her eyes and asked, "So what?"

"So let me earn the kiss by earning your heart first."

Daggers were being thrown at Kingston, "You don't seem like the bad boy type."

"Oh, but I am," he teased.

At that moment he got up and swaggered away and in her rear view mirror she saw him point to the bar's sign "Kingston's Pub" then he switched the sign off threw on his leather jacket and revved up his motorcycle and rode away.

Reed inhaled deeply and she started up her engine then her body became tense again. Something was coming closer and so was death...


	5. He's Sparkling

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO," Reed screamed and tried to shut her doors, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The same guy and his two little buddies were back and it scared the shit right out of Reed.

He sputtered, "Now let me introduce myself," he bowed and smiled at her, but his eyes read something entirely different, "the name is Robbie."

Even though she was in the horrible predicament Reed choked out a laugh, "Just like a little bastard's name."

"You bitch," and Robbie back handed her, then dragged her out of her car by her hair. Reed kicked and yelled and finally let her go. He crouched beside her and ran his finger down the side of her face and she squirmed.

"DON'T WASTE MY TIME FUCKER, IF YOU'RE GOING TO RAPE, THEN JUST DO IT!" Reed spat at him.

Robbie had a sick twisted grin on his face and said back, "The pleasure is all mine." His hand inched under her shirt and then a shadow appeared and it was bulky. Reed hears Robbie cursing and then he punches her and she is out like a light.

Emmett got there and threw one guy and as for Robbie he didn't need any more proof to know Emmett could kick his ass into space and further. He kneeled down to Reed and shook her.

He pleaded, "Come on beautiful wake up."

Her eyes spluttered open and with a hoarse voice she asked, "Emmett?"

"It's me," he sighed and sat her up slowly.

"How d-d-did you know I was here?" She asked another question now blinking to get her vision back to normal and not blurriness.

At this Emmett gave a short giggle and answered, "You told me that you were going to La Push."

"But the bar is the county line," Reed rambled on.

Emmett knew this and he was damn glad that the bar was the county line or he'll be breaking the treaty with the Quileute's.

"It's okay," he shushed Reed and he picked her up and sat her in her car and he got into the driver's seat and headed onto the highway. The light posts made her face glow every time they passed one and Emmett sighed because he wanted her so badly. Reed was addicting to him and could not just stay away from her or he would slowly rot away. She smelled way past divine to him and right now he could drain her dry, but the biggest flaw to him from her somehow made him even more attracted to her.

Those men drove him crazy and he nearly almost killed them. Yet he couldn't because Carlisle would be disappointed and if Carlisle was disappointed with him, Emmett wouldn't be able to bare it. As he got close to the house and was about a hundred feet he said to Jasper, "Jazz old boy Reed's hurt and she's bleeding so it would be best if you went into the woods."

Jasper replied, "Thanks for the heads up, I won't be there when you get here."

With that cleared up Emmett ran and he was to the house in mere seconds and Carlisle was there opening the door.

Rosalie _humphed _, "Humans and they're skankish ways."

Emmett growled at her and Carlisle warned in annoyance, "Rose get out, she's part of our family now."

She protested, "She's not even going out with him."

With a warm face, but sternness Carlisle announced, "It doesn't matter we know how Emmett feels about Reed and that is what matters."

"Whatever," Rosalie mumbled and stomped off to another part of the house.

Reed finally came to and Carlisle smiled down at her and greeted, "Welcome back Miss Morrison."

She blew air from her mouth, ruffled her hair and said, "Please Dr. Cullen call me Reed."

As she said that she winced and her hand quickly went to the pain which was her head and there was a bandage there.

"What happened?" She asked.

Carlisle eyed her, "You don't remember?"

"Vaguely," Reed answered and tears started forming, "Oh God please don't tell me I was," and Reed's eyes fell to her lap.

"No nothing of that kind happened to you."

She was relieved and smiled a little, "But it almost did until Emmett saved me."

That is when Emmett came from around the corner and half grin was on his face, "Now you owe me twice."

"Shut up," Reed answered in a fake angered voice.

Then she realized something. Her dad was probably worrying mad about where she was.

Reed squealed, "Oh crap my dad he's probably having a heart attack."

"Its okay," Emmett calmed Reed down, "we said that you and Alice were having a 'sleepover' so you're all safe."

"Whooo that was close," then Reed leaned over and was about to kiss his cheek, but Emmett moved his head and she missed. She gave him a confused expression and went back to resting against the side of the couch. "Thanks for everything, Stud."

"Don't worry Shiloh," Emmett said modestly, "I'll like to save you a million times."

Her eyes started to become droopy from being so tired, and she yawned, "Good because I'm gonna need it."

Emmett tucked her in and said smoothly, "It's okay just rest."

Reed smacked her lips and with eyes half closed said back, "Mmkay guh-night Emmett."

"Night Shiloh."

When morning came Reed woke up in stiffness and pain throbbing behind her head. In good attentions Reed put on her shoes and went to her car. Then a gleam caught her eye and Emmett had no shirt on and the sun was out and his body sparkled. Reed was speechless and she dropped her keys, but that didn't faze her because she was mesmerized by the sight of Emmett's skin glowing like thousands shards of diamonds. Emmett could feel Reed's presence and he twirled around in a blur and he ran to her and I mean "ran" to her. She couldn't wrap her mind around this.

"What are you?" Reed asked.

Emmett came closer wanting to touch her, but she threw her hands up, "Just let me explain," Emmett beseeched her.

Tear were brimming her eyes and she choked out, "I don't know."

"You do know me, I'm Emmett your nice and funny Emmett."

Reed shook her head in not believing it, "You lied to me."

Emmett warned, "Nooo, I just never told you."

"Tell me now Emmett or you'll lose me," she glared at him and she meant it with every fiber in her being and whispered the final word, "forever!"

He knew he was in a bind, because he isn't supposed to tell that is one of the rules and he kicked the dirt that went flying, "I can't. I am not allowed to."

"Then goodbye Emmett Cullen," Reed stated and made her way to her car.

Emmett was behind her, "Please don't go Shiloh!"

Reed's held fury and hurt, "Never call me that again," she opened her car door and before slamming it continued, "tell your father thank you."

"Sure," Emmett gritted through his teeth.

The friendship was over and Reed was crying on the inside because something in her died when she said goodbye. As for Emmett he would have to smell Reed, unless he moved...


	6. Overreacting

When Monday came and Reed went to school she needed to talk to Emmett. She knew she overreacted and they just needed to sit down and sort what she saw. If she saw anything. In the school parking lot she didn't see his huge jeep, so she thought that maybe he rode with Edward. In Biology she sat next to him.

"Where's Emmett?"

Edward read her mind and she was througholy concerned and mad at herself for acting the way she did and he answered, "He moved."

At that moment Reed's heart almost stopped dead in its track, "Moved? Where?"

"Yeah to Boston," he felt wrong for lying and he wanted Reed to know the truth, but if the Volturi found out things would get even messier, "his biological mom wanted him back, and well you know what Carlisle is like."

Reed replied sadly, "He's keen on second chances."

"Indeed he is, indeed," Edward sighed and tapped his pencil on the black top desk.

School went by as a drag and seventh period dance is the only thing that makes Reed want to stay alive. Her best friend left and now she's here picking up the pieces. Alice has a vision and she knows Reed is on the fast track to death, because her and that kid Kingston are going to hit off and they are going to get in some sticky situations.

At home Reed picked up the telephone and called Kingston's bar.

A raspy voice picked up, "Kingston's Pub."

"Umm hey its Reed from Friday night."

Kingston's voice perked up and he said, "Hello, wanting that date now?"

"Actually yes," and Reed's sweet voice now turned evil and she has no idea why and neither does she have control of it either.

"Good tell me your address and I'll pick you up at 11pm."

Reed stuttered, "It It's a school night."

Kingston smoothly convinced her, "Trust me it will be well worth it."

"Fine," she agreed.

She said goodnight to her dad at ninr o'clock and straightened her hair and gave herself a smoky eye. She had a biker jacket, red short dress and silver converse ( dvsvsvs/set?id=9316685). Before Reed knew it was eleven and she tiptoed down the stairs and just went through the front door. It made her happy that she didn't even have to lock it because she basically lives in the woods. With one final glance at her house Reed slided into the 1978 Chevy Impala and scooted all the way to where Kingston could wrap his arm around her.

"You look gorgoeus," he complimented and gazed up and down her.

Reed smiled and toyed, "Ya think?"

"Oh boy do I," Kingston revved his car and went speeding down the highway.

After trying to find a decent radio station she gave up and broke the silence, "So where are we going?"

"To a rave," he answered.

"Ooooh sounds fun," Reed squealed and pinched his thighs.

Kingston sighed at this feeling, "Felling frisky tonight I see."

She purred in his ear, "I am always frisky."

"I bet," is all he said and turned down this winding path.

They finally got to this abandon warehouse and Kingston opened the door for her and when they entered the place it was dark with strobe lights everywhere. People were swinging glowsticks and also had them around their necks and wrists. It smelled of musk and sweat and just by that it made Reed swing her hips to the beat. She followed with the dancing bodies and held Kingston's hands and as they jumped up and down she also grinded her pelvis into his. Her head went from side to side and Kingston had never thought of a more beautiful creature that needed to be unleashed. Two tablets of ecstasy was passed from someone and he placed it on his tongue and let it melt. Reed saw and she opened her mouth for him to place it on hers and he did. Before he slipped his finger out she closed her mouth and sucked on it and he took it out. Kingston was aroused from that gesture and he placed his lips on hers. Reed felt his rough lips and it made sense, since he seemed like a rough person. She swiveled around facing him and still kissing him and they dipped and basically were dry humping each other. Kingston caressed her breast and she massaged his package outside of his jeans,

After an hour the ecstasy came into play and they made it to his car where Kingston took Reed's virginity. Early dawn came and Reed immediately regretted her time with Kingston and she slipped on her panties quietly gulping a wad of guilty spit. She was about to open the door when Kingston's hand stopped her.

He croaked, "Wait."

"Yeah," Reed swallowed.

"Be my girlfriend," Kingston sort of asked.

Reed said astonished, "I barely know you."

"You knew me enough to have sex with me," he replied in return of her moment of idoicy.

She explained, "You're a great guy and all, but I don't think were compatible I am shy and you're a rebel."

"Opposites attract Reed that is why you want me so damn badly," he answered and he gazed up at her with his piercing green eyes, "at least give us a try."

On her way back home she thought of her and Kingston together and with all the bad things it somehow made since.

Before closing the door to the Impala she gave him her answer, "Okay I'll give us a try."

She leaned in and kissed him and he said, "Bye girlfriend."

"Lame," she stated and strutted off to the backdoor to her house.

Instead of changing Reed just put on a simple black boho dress and retouched her make up and of course spritzed some perfume on. She still couldn't believe that she gave her virginity to a guy she hardly knew and it was killing her inside and now she is going out with him. If only Emmett was here she could talk to this by him, but she has no one.

When she got to school there was new girl, who was Chief Swan's girl: Isabella. Biologhy was up first and Edward had this strange look upon him, the same look that Emmett once gave Reed and it started making her think. They are extremely pale, cold to the touch, and and and and and. Reed thought back on her Dad's tales of the Quileute's and they were supposedly descendant of werewolves and they didn't like the Cold Ones or for modern times Vampires. Emmett, Edward, or any of the Cullens for that matter never eat and if they don't eat that only means one thing they drink blood. Edward snapped his neck to Reed and he could read her thoughts and she finally understoof it all. She kept fitting pieces together. Emmett's super strength and fastness. The reason he shone like diamonds in the sun.

Edward needed to breathe the smell of the girl Isabella and Reed's mind was becoming unbearable for him. So he left and took the hall pass with him.

Isabella sat down next to Reed and asked, "Is he okay?"

Reed shrugghed her shoulders and sighed, "Who knows exactly whats up with him."

"I'm Bella," she greeted her self.

"Oh I know, scratch that everyone knows," and this made Bella laugh, "I am Reed by the way."

Bella whined, "It's nice to know someone who actually calls me Bella."

"Yeah here in Forks they are not keen on nicknames," Reed joked.

They becamse fast friends since they both lived with their fathers and before first term was over they became best friends and Reed was becoming more and more unlike Reed.


	7. Left Behind

The school put Reed in Chemistry at the start of second term so that what was she had first period. Ever since being with Kingston Reed had completely changed. Her clothes were more skanky and she always wore her eye makeup dark to make her seem sexier.

Jasper saw her in Creative Writing and he sensed something terribly wrong and he made her feel more lighthearted. When she sat down she didn't even say hi.

"Hi Reed."

She spatted at him and glared, "Shut the hell up Jazz!"

"Whoa what's wrong?"

"If I wanted you to know I would talk to you about it," she answered back with animosity.

Jasper cringed, "No need to be mean."

"Yeah well life sucks," she turned away from him, "almost as much as your brother."

"Emmett had to leave you know that Reed," he said calmly.

"Ohh I am way over that," she turned back around to Jazz, "he probably would enjoy me being like this."

Jasper sighed in disbelief, "I highly doubt that actually."

"I highly doubt life is worth living right now anyway," she spilled.

"Tell me what is wrong," Jasper pleaded.

Reed shook her head and whispered, "It's not worth it."

Jasper reached out to touch her but she shriveled away from him and seethed, "Don't fucking touch me," then she covered her mouth in a hurry and leaped off her chair, "I think I'm going to be sick."

The last thing he saw of Reed was her running out the door and down the hallway. Once in the stall Reed vomited into the white bowl and flushed after she was finished. She sank onto her butt and slammed her head into the stall wall and wiped her mouth with a tissue. Then she began to weep and heaving sobbing came after it. Alice stood frigid and Edward was in the same classroom and was seeing what she was seeing. He needed Emmett back here and he needed him fast. There was no time to waste, not even Bella could stop this not even God himself could. To the biggest extremity they had to have Emmett here. He was the key to ending this and if they did not have him here in the 48 hours Reed was going to die and there will be no coming back for her, not even turning her into a vampire.

Dusk was coming in and Reed breathed heavily and drifted into the woods with Kingston. He seemed so normal so gorgeous. She knew the ending of this and she wanted she wanted it so badly. Time is no certainity but life is and she didn't want this.

Reed squirmed uneasily as she hiked to the spot and Kingston roared, "Keep walking baby everything we will be settled pretty soon."

"I know," she replied without a hint of being scared.

"You're the one to make me happy and I just know it," he rambled on.

Pieces fell into place and turned out Kingston is a vampire. His special ability is blending in with humans which means his eyes never change and he sort of ages, but not really it is all very complicated to explain. Anyway their can be a blood bond where the vampre whether it be male or female bites its usually human companion on the neck and suck some of their blood in return the human must willingly drink at least two drops of the vampire's blood and both cut their left wrists and combine the bloodied wrists and the bond will be formed. As long as they finish that sequence the human will stay human.

A vampire's bite is blissful, but they can make it painful if they want and they also decide whether or not they want to release the venom on a non-vampire.

Kingston seethed, "The Cullens and their perfect family it disgusts me."

"Okay baby you can shut up now," Reed said flinging herself against a tree.

He hissed, "There is someone you care for isn't it?"

"No," Reed lied.

As he backhanded her he interrogated, "Is it Edward everyone loves him."

She gave him no answer, but he could tell it wasn't him.

"Jasper not the conventional type, but handsome the least?"

No change in her expression.

"Is it funny guy Emmett?"

Reed's eyes grew and Kingston had his answer.

"Doesn't matter he's all the way in Alaska chomping down on polar bear."

She got up and dusted herself, "I know that he won't be here to save me, and even if he could I don't want him to."

"Good," Kingston agreed.

The place was near to do the bondind because there was a huge mossed covered tree. It was stunning as Reed marveled at it. Kingston seductively leaned her against it.

"Are you pregnant yet?" He asked.

"Yes,by the man you wanted to," Reed quivered.

He drummed his fingers fastly,"Good."

"Good," yelled Reed, "I sixteen and knocked up tell me how that is good!"

"Don't worry it is all part of the plan," Kingston reassured her.

"The plan is faulty," Reed said.

He clenched his teeth, "Having doubts hun?"

"No of course not," Reed stuttered.

The moment was coming closer and his breath was on hers and he felt warm not cold, he wasn't like Emmett he wasn't cold and everything felt not right. His fangs pierced her golden skin on her neck and Kingston slurped her up. She could feel him draining her and he was going to kill her. Reed got it now. This wasn't a bonding this was a feeding.

Reed muttered hurriedly, "Okay you can stop now."

"No you taste to good," Kingston tore from her for only a second and hungrily lapped st her blood.

Then she felt intense pain and it was the venom he used his venom. Not only was he drinking her, but he was torturing her. Reed screamed in heinous agony as she writhed in his arms. Her eyes were closing, but yet she could still the pain and also her screams started to die down, because she was getting weak.

From out of the trees Emmett charged at Kingston and he swirled around like a tornado and in crouching manner hissed at him.

"This is my property," Kingston shrilled, "SO STAY AWAY AND LET ME FINISH MY BUSINESS!"

Emmett ran full force at Kingston and jumped and they took off flying into the air and crashed into tress knocking them down in half. Reed made guttoral grunts and tossed and turn at the pain. Alice bended on her knees and took her hands in hers.

She tried to soothe, "Everything is going to be alright Reed," Alice smoothed back her hair and said, "Please hurry up Emmett she's turning."

Emmett punched Kingston and flew thirty some odd feet and he ran as fast as light and picked him and slammed over his knee. Kingston cried out and before he could retaliate Emmett tore off his head and threw it down. Edward and Jasper finally caught up and started to build a fire.

Carlisle told Alice to go with the boys and gave Emmett and ultimatium, "You can let the venom take its course or try to suck the venom out."

His time was running low, "Change her Carlisle."

Carlisle shook his head because he had to listen in intent and there was another heartbeat. Two hearybeats was in Reed.

"Son rethink your decision.'

Emmett asked, "Why?"

"She is with child."

"I don't know, I don't think I can do this," Emmett started to back away.

Carlisle said firmly, "You're the only she trusts right now."

Emmett took in a deep fake breath, and Carlisle said finally, "If you change her that baby will stay the way it is."...


	8. An Equal Life

Emmett bent his head down to Reed's neck fang puncture. He let his own extend and bowed his head to her neck and sunk his fangs into her skin and started extracting the venom. As he did this he could taste the vile liquid and he wanted her to live. Even now she smelled divine and he wanted to taste her, just a nibble at least. Then the venom stopped and her blood came into contact with his taste buds. Emmett's eyes went wide and he gulped it down viciously.

Carlisle called softly, "Emmett you're killing her. You need to find a way to stop."

He held onto Reed even tighter and she made a gasping grunt noise and she stared at him with a fearful expression and the last thing he wanted was for Reed to be fearful of him. Somehow and way Emmett retracted his fangs and blood dribbled off his chin. Quickly he lapped up the red delicious stuff and wiped it off with the back of his hand.

First he wondered all what had happened when he left and certainly too much to count happened and it was because he left. Instead of annoying Reed with questions he picked her wedding style and carried her back to his house. The whole time he marveled at her beauty. Faintly, but there it was plain to hear if you were a vampire a heartbeat was beating in her stomach and he clenched his hands; aware that he was still holding Reed.

She slept as they conversed.

Emmett asked Alice, "Did you see this coming?"

"Well yes," Emmett growled and got up into Alice's face and Jasper stepped in front of him.

Jasper said coolly, "Relax brother."

"Don't go using your little gift on me Jazzy boy."

"By what do you mean?" Jasper joked lightly and went back to Alice's side instead of in front of her.

Emmett was becoming irritable and it made everyone to Edward to Esme sketchy. He was the biggest and strongest of them all. Thank God Edward was the fastest or trouble was about to be bubbling in the waters.

Carlisle spoke, "The baby complicates things."

"I would have never guessed," Emmett roared sarcastically.

"No need for that," Esme said and sat down in an armchair.

Aimlessly Reed came down the stairs and Emmett was at the bottom waiting and outstretched his arm so she could hold it.

"I'm pregnant not handicapped," Reed snapped.

Esme laughed, "There goes her hormones."

"WHY IS EVERYONE NOT TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY?" Emmett screamed and eyeing everyone.

"Some people use jokes to not see the pressure of the situation," Jasper answered Emmett's question.

Esme intervened, "Let Emmett, Reed, and Carlisle have some privacy."

Rosalie grunted, "Like that's going to happen."

"Well since you brought it up Rosalie, the rest of us are going far out into the woods," Esme scolded and crossed her arms making up her mind.

Edward whine, "Oh come on it was just getting good."

Esme gave him this look and he responded, "I was only joking."

Jasper left first and of course going out Rosalie muttered something inappropriate, and last but not least Esme and Edward left together.

Soon the room was quiet and there was an awkward silence hanging in the air. Reed sat down the luxurious couch and Emmett sat beside her and tried to put his arm around her.

Reed glanced at Carlisle and told Emmett, "Stop."

Emmett seemed confused and he looked at Carlisle for help and of course Carlisle needed to know what she was going to do.

Carlisle asked sweetly, "What do you want to do about the baby Reed?"

She didn't even want to say what was about to come out her mouth, but she did anyway, "I want to terminate it," she squeaked out and then busted into tears.

"You're going to kill life?" Emmett condescendingly blurted out.

Reed yelled back, "YOURS IS ALREADY!"

Emmett got up and paced the living room and Reed pointed out, "Isn't it?"

"No I was on the verge of death," Emmett recoiled.

Reed licked her lips, "You were supposed to die Emmett and you didn't."

Carlisle interrupted, "We can do the procedure after hours and I can have a female doc..."

"No I want you to do it Carlisle," Reed bowed her head, "the less people that know the less chance of it getting it to my father."

"I understand," Carlisle nodded his head and got up and went somewhere.

Emmett sat down next to Reed and cupped her face in his hands and her body shook momentarily from a cold chill from Emmett's freezing hands.

He spoke in diction, "I NEVER WANTED TO LEAVE YOU."

"But you still did Emmett," Reed snatched her head from his hands.

"Please forgive me," Emmett groveled.

Her breath faltered and she dared herself to say this lie to him, "I don't think I can."

"I'm begging you here Shiloh," Emmett clutched her hands.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times, "You need to stick to your kind and I mine."

"But that doesn't even make sense," he shook his head and tried to contemplate.

Reed opened her mouth and then closed it because she didn't even know what she was talking about, yet somehow found it, "My dad wants me to marry someone on the reservation and me and Jacob will someday do that."

"So you would sacrifice your happiness to be with someone you don't love?" Emmett probed around. He knew that she didn't love Jacob at least not in that sort of way.

Reed hissed, "See you wouldn't understand, I do love Jacob and I am willing to settle for him."

"Even when you could settle for real love?"

"And who might that be," Reed sneered.

Emmett's mouth curved up a tiny bit and replied, "No one in particular."

"I didn't think so," she said back in an offensive tone.

"Don't do this to me," Emmett whined.

She gritted her teeth, "I'm not doing anything, I am just being realistic," she got up and placed her lips on his forehead, "it would never work out between us, were too different stick with Rosalie you two are a perfect match."

Reed turned around, but Emmett caught her hand and demanded me, "Just one kiss, one real kiss before you leave."

"Okay," she agreed.

He stood rigid because he still can't control himself when she is around. Reed inched closer and Emmett did not move a centimeter so she placed her lips on his. His were soft and cold like ice-cream. They weren't like Kingston's who was just neither cold nor hot and were rough and she felt like she was macking on sand paper. Fireworks ignited in her heart and they trickled down to her stomach and she had to pull away before she couldn't stop. Reed knew she loved that boy that was in front of her, but she also knew that Jacob was there and she did love him in that way, but not like Emmett. She need Emmett and without him in her life it would go to shit. He left and look what happened she lost her virginity, almost got her life sucked away from her, and got pregnant. The only thing left was for her to commit murder. Emmett could sense her dismissive nature and he stopped wanting more and she walked out of the door and probably out of his life. Except no matter if he wanted to leave he couldn't because he had to look after the love of his life Reed "Shiloh" Morrison.


	9. The Duo Find Trouble

The Duo Find Trouble

A few weeks passed and Reed no longer had the baby and it miscarried. Not by Carlisle. The baby itself died away and somehow in a freakish way Reed was happy. Still there was life that used to be inside her and when it went, so did a piece of her life. Her and Bella were at Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela for prom dresses. Reed had already picked out her dress online and her date was Jacob Black and of course Bella wasn't even going.

Reed _tsked _Bella, "You should go to prom."

"Dancing plus me," Bella snorted back.

"That is very true," Reed agreed, "but come on Bells it's a once in a lifetime event."

Bella laughed at Reed's persistence, "No thank you."

"Fine, but you're making a huge mistake."

Jess and Angela were having a blast picking out their dresses so Bella really wanted to go to some bookstore and never will Reed let her best friend go walking by herself. A flashback goes back to the horrid day and suddenly Bella nudges Reed.

"You okay Reed," Bella asked in worry.

Reed shook it off and did some weird dance and answered back, "Of course just had a chill."

They made their way to the bookstore and Bella got some creepy book about the Quileute tribe and by time they were exiting dusk had turn into night. A sudden wind blew and as they were walking a group of men shouted at them. Reed dug through her purse for her knife and snakingly handed Bella some pepper spray.

In super quiet voice Reed said, "Here and for god sake please don't trip."

"Ha Ha very funny," Bells whispered sarcastically.

When they got closer they all made crude comments. One lunged at Bella and she sprayed him in the eyes and he immediately put his hands to his eyes and yelped. The others lunged at her and Reed. Reed flicked her wrist and her knife came out and they all backed up a little bit. One laughed and struggled with her for the knife and he did some weird twist move and he held the sharp end against her neck.

He spat in her face while he said, "See you are just girls and WEAK!"

The guy dug deeper to where it would leave a cut, unless he swiped it and let her bleed out on the slab of concrete. She was hoping the slicing her throat part would not happen. Screeching tires came from the distance and a shiny silver Volvo appeared and it scared the man so much that he swiped the knife of Reed's throat and dropped the knife running. After the other guys saw that the rest of them sprinted off.

Bella screamed, "REED!"

Instinctively her hands clasped her neck and tried to apply pressure. Edward got out of the car and speeded down the highway. Bella was in the front seat and didn't have her seatbelt on and I was guessing did not realize.

Bella said to Edward, "Put on your seatbelt."

In return he made some snort and retorted, "YOU put yours on."

Bells glanced down and tried secretly to put it on and Reed would have chuckled at that but right now she was worried about her chances to live.

Once they were at the Forks Memorial Hospital and Edward carried her in and asked for doctors. Carlisle was speaking to Emmett about something and he turned his head to see who was hurt and turned to go check it out, but Carlisle held him by the shoulder.

"Let the doctors do their job," he said to Emmett.

Emmett asked in a favor, "Could you at least be in there Carlisle?"

"Yes I'll go."

Carlisle jogged over to Reed's gernie as the transferred her to the bed.

One doctor said to Reed, "Move your hands sweetheart."

Reed shook her head no violently, and Carlisle removed them and blood spurted out and Reed screamed. Every time her heart pumped the blood squirted out.

One of the doctors yelled at a nurse, "GO CALL HER PARENTS!"

"Yes sir," the nurse replied.

As the doctors tried to stop the blood and refill her with it something happened and a nurse messed up and gave her something.

"What's happening," Carlisle snarled.

The nurse stuttered, "I gave her penicillin."

Carlisle pulled out a breathing a tube and hissed back, "If you had bothered to read charts she is allergic and I said potassium."

"OH GOD," the nurse cried.

"GET OUT OF MY ER!" Carlisle yelled to her and she left running.

As Carlisle tilted Reed's neck to try and incubate her he saw that her glands were to swollen to try and make breath and soon oxygen will stop pumping from her brain and heart. Right as soon as he finished that thought Reed began flat lining.

The other doctor yelled, "She's in D-Fib."

Someone charged up the EKG machine and of course yelped "clear" before zapping her. Reed's body rose up and flopped back down without any difference. After going so far Carlisle began chest compressions. He did that for fifteen minutes and the other doctor in there, "stop compressions Carlisle."

Carlisle stopped and called, "Time of death 10:19 pm."

He threw down his gloves angrily and the other doctor approached Reed's father, Bella, Edward, and Emmett. Carlisle rubbed his face with his hands and whispered something in Reed's ear.

Suddenly she woke up in gasp and sat straight up and coughed as she asked, "What happened?"

"You died," Carlisle replied.

Reed eyed him, "Did you turn me?"

"No, if I turned you would know it."

"Ohhkay then," she sighed and saw a doctor saying something to her friends and family, "then you better go tell that doc to stop what he is saying."

Carlisle told Reed she could do the honors and Reed yanked her I.V. out of her arm and all the other stuff and clumsily shuffled to the people she knew.

Her father cryingly said, "Reed is that you?"

"Yeah dad its me, I'm not dead."

He sauntered over to her quickly and embraced her and touched her face to see if she was real and sobbed, "OH MY BABY GIRL IS GOING TO BE OKAY!"

Emmett's body became less tense and sat down in the chair. He thought he had lost Reed and he almost went berserk. Edward knew how he felt because the way Emmett felt about Reed is how Edward felt about Bella; except Bella was more fragile than Reed. Emmett could relax finally, but now every time he thought about Reed he saw Jacob with her instead of himself.


	10. Prom Night

Prom Night

Jacob heard of her used to be pending death and he held her closer than he usually does.

Reed coughed, "Jake you're suffocating me."

"Oh sorry," and he quickly let go and kissed her lips.

"You make me so happy Jacob Black," Reed smiled and pecked his temple softly.

Jacob huffed, "I know."

Then he slipped her corsage on her wrist and Reed smiled widely and pinned her flower on him and she pricked him.

Reed laughed, "Oh I am sorry," and they chuckled for a few seconds.

"Lets go," Jacob said and led her out of the house with Reed's arm draped around his.

They drove up in his old beat up truck and yet it still made perfect sense for Reed to drive up in. They entered the prom and the lights were down low and lights strobed everywhere and there was even a DJ spinning some tracks. Even Bella was there with her broken leg when she went on the "spur" of the moment trip to Phoenix. Edward and Alice told Reed the whole traumatizing situation and Reed scolded Bella for believing James. It was kind of stupid and non-common sense of her. It seems like even Bella's brain is klutzy. How tragic?

A slow song sprung up and everyone grabbed their dates or friends and latched on to each other. Jacob surprisingly spun Reed around and grabbed her fastly to himself to where she barely had any wiggle room. His hand wrapped around her waist and he held her hand as she laid her left hand behind the nape of his neck. Jacob shuttered from her cold hands and Reed lightly smiled up at him. Even in her six inch heels Reed was still shorter than the five feet and nine inches of Mr. Long Hair Stud. He thought that she looked dazzlingly in her lily purple dress with white accents, and she loved how he matched her white accents with a white tux and pants. It seemed to magical to conjure up in Reed's mind, but she was there enjoying her boyfriend's touch.

Jake suddenly pulled away and said, "My dad said to say something to Bella so can I go slow dance with her real quick."

"Sure Jacob I am not your wife you know," Reed joked and nudged him towards Bells.

Jacob replied, "Not yet anyway."

Reed playfully rolled her eyes at him and tapped Edward's shoulder and Edward grimaced, but nodded his head yes and he came towards Reed.

In his velvety voice he asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course Edward, anything for my best friend's man."

Edward swept her up in a hurry and chuckled at her comment and they began waltzing around everyone.

Reed muttered, "Show off."

"Hey I cannot do this with Bella," Edward glared at her, "besides somehow with her klutz thing it would somehow make me trip."

Reed grinned, "Probably yeah," and they kept dancing finally at a standstill, "be nice to Jacob."

"Why?" Edward eyed Reed.

"He's only turned sixteen Mr. Ninety-Year Old and he means no harm.

Edward snorted and was about to say something when Emmett tapped Edward's shoulder.

"May I," he asked Edward and also gave him a look if he said no he would deal with him later.

Edward puckered and replied, "No need to be hasty brother, my lady awaits me anyway."

Emmett ha ha'd Edward and wrapped both of his arms around Reed's hips and she did the same except around his neck. He was decked out in a special tailored all white tuxedo too.

"Alice told you, didn't she?" Reed asked with her lips in an annoyed pout.

Emmett softened his face, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"You're not sorry so apology not accepted," Reed gritted back.

"Why are you like this?" Emmett hissingly whispered in her ear.

Reed began to tear up, "Because you left me here to rot."

"I thought it would be best," Emmett tried to explain.

"Well you thought wrong Emmett," Reed jerked away and fast walked out of the building and sat down on the bench by the bayside window that is covered by a huge rose bush.

Emmett sulking walked up to Reed and sat down next to her and she buried her face inside his tux jacket instead out of it. Reed cried and Emmett stroked her curls in comfort.

Emmett murmured, "I promise Reed that I will never leave you again."

"Good because without I'll die," Reed sniffled.

"I know my darling minion," Emmett said and kissed her forehead in such a loving manner that Reed realized she needed him and she wanted all of him.

Reed kissed him suddenly on the lips and even though he wanted to roll his tongue over them and he pulled Reed away and steadied himself on saying, "Reed you have a boyfriend."

Her right hand patted her face in a way as if what-are-you-doing and Reed quivered, "I know I do, but I-I-I just don't know."

Emmett asked, "Don't know what?"

"If I should like you are not, Stud," Reed admitted and in a perplexed manner added, "and I think I should change your pet name."

With a coy face Emmett expressed, "To what?"

"To Bear, because that is what you remind me of," Reed declared and smiled widely, "like a polar bear sweet usually, but when provoked of its loved ones is deadlier than anything."

"Makes sense," Emmett shrugged his shoulders and in a gentleman manner smooched the apple of her cheek, "thanks Shiloh I like this name way better than Stud."

"Me too Bear me too," Reed sighed and he led her back into the dance where Jacob looked relieved to find Reed okay.

Jacob strode up to her and grasped her arm lovingly and kissed her lips and said quickly, "Thank God you're okay," and then he glared at Emmett who rolled his eyes and went back to where Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were sitting.

Reed ran her fingers through Jake's hair and slow danced with him even though there was a fast song playing, but she heard Jacob sung beautifully her favorite slow song in her ear

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

At the end Reed kissed his lips and Jacob embraced her tighter and he said, "I love you Reed Morrison, I truly love you."

One tear rolled down her cheek and she replied back with, "You don't how long I've loved you Jacob Black."

Jacob laughed and picked her and swung her in the air and they kissed. A perfect ending to a wonderful night, well at least for Jacob.


	11. Wolf Time

Wolf Time

Prom is over and Jacob drove me back to my house where we are alone. I get out my keys and jiggled them in the lock and laughed at a joke Jake said as we step through the threshold.

"I swear you are one of the most sweetest guys I know Jake," as I plopped down on the couch and complimented him.

He bowed and sat down next to me and I snuggled up next to him and he replied, "Its only because you bring it out in me."

I chuckled and playfully slapped his knee, "Shut up."

"It's true," Jacob urged on over dramatically.

Reed swung her hair over her left shoulder and sarcastically said, "Sure whatever."

Jacob eyes gleamed like he had an epiphany, "So that is who I got it from."

"What are you talking about?" Reed asked now starting to get worried at Jake's sudden change.

"Well I say sure sure, the way you say sure whatever," Jacob realized and gave Reed a huge kiss on the cheek, "you've made me start a horrible saying."

"I strive to corrupt little young ones," I manically cackled.

Jacob stared at her for the longest time and finally blurted out, "Reed I love you."

"I love you too Jake," I said back harmlessly.

"NO!" Jacob gritted through his teeth back and Reed looked at him wide eyed, "I mean I truly do love you."

All I could muster was, "Oh."

"Aren't you going to say it back?" Jacob said and gave her a look of disappointment.

I answered, "I already did when you sung my favorite love song in my ear at prom."

Jacob shrugged it off and said, "That is right, I'm sorry."

"It is okay Jacob Black because I am completely and madly in love with you."

"Good," Jacob warned nicely, "because I love you too."

He gathered my face in his hands and his glazed over and mine didn't, but I did love him then he kissed my perfect lips and I closed my eyes while his other hand started roaming my hair. I pushed Jacob closer to me and I began lying down on my back and Jake followed. His hair hung in my face and I loved how it tickled my face and wanted to feel his skin against mine. Slowly I unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off him and he unzipped my dress and I pulled it over my head. My strapless black bra and black panty shorts were what was left on me. Jacob lightly cascaded his lips from my collarbone to my stomach and it felt like a marble rolling across my skin. I wanted his touch to never stop. My eyes closed from the pleasure and I brought his lips back to mine and then he stopped and looked down at me.

I whispered to him, "I've wanted you and only you for so long."

"Really?" He asked slightly confused why anybody would want him.

I answered, "Yes, I want you emotionally and physically and any other way I can have you."

His heartbeat started increase heavily and his russet skin began heating up to where even myself began sweating. He hunched back from me and swung his hands to his head and screamed out and then his scream became a growl.

I yelled out, "OHHHHHHHMIIIIIIIIGOD!"

Jacob I knew that was in front of me wasn't the Jake I knew. It is like he transformed from human to wolf. He was huge and drew back in fear. He padded towards me and jumped over the couch backed myself into the wall. His eyes showed me sadness that how I could think that he would hurt me. I gulped and started breathing heavily and I inched closer to Jacob and he huffed loudly and I could feel his wolf breath. Then as I got close to him I reached my hand out towards his face and leaned his face into mine and I smiled because I knew it was my Jacob and hugged him and nuzzled into me.

"Oh Jake what happened to you?"

At that moment Sam busted through my door and first I screamed because he scared the living shit out of me and secondly because I was in only my bra and panties.

He snapped, "Oh Christ! Go put some clothes on Morrison."

"Yeah I got that notion," I snapped back and flew downstairs to the basement and shuffled through some clean clothes and hurriedly put on some basketball shorts and an old vintage Rolling Stones tee and slipped on my beat up red hi-top converse that I go walking out into the woods when I actually know I am going into the woods.

When I got back upstairs Sam was leading a panting Jake out the door.

"Can I come?" I asked Sam.

Sam pursed his mouth and answered, "Might as well."

"Thanks," I muttered and squeezed by him while grabbing a puffy zip up hoodie before Sam closing the door.

Sam walked into the woods and I asked fastly, "Aren't we gonna use a car?"

"Not this time Morrison," Sam said and tried to cheer me up with a grin, but it was just a grimace, "Going through the woods, you might break a nail."

I shouted back at him, "I could care less about the nails, the mosquitos love my blood and I hate them."

Jacob gave me a look as to be nice to Sam and I apologized out loud, "Sorry Jake."

Sam asked me, "Can you hear his thoughts?"

"No I can just read faces," I replied and kept trudging through the woods.

About an hour later we descended into a cleared out part of the woods and in the middle of the clearing was a huge flaming fire and all color types of wolves were around it.

I said in awe, "You got to be fucking kidding me."

Just by looking at them I could tell who they were and I started from the left, "Paul," and he nodded his head up and down and so did all the others as I got them right, "Jared, Embry, Quil, and Ryan."

Sam was intrigued, "Ummm WOW!"

"I have the gift I guess," I joked and all the wolves grunted roughly which I guess was them laughing.

Sam began telling me why they started turning into werewolves and it was because vampires have begun coming around and their DNA had the twitch as they need to evolve. Especially since the Cullen's have arrived since Sam was the first to turn and he was all alone to deal with it. As the other guys began to change that is what Jake started noticing the weird gang vibe. Except Jacob didn't know it was going to be inevitable for him to become part of the pack. Then a crucial part Sam needed my part in this.

He told me, "Reed we need to be with Jake for at least a month before you can see him again, It isn't safe with him transforming and him not having control yet or he can seriously hurt somebody. I know it will be hard, but this is more for his sake. I am pretty sure Jake wouldn't be able to live with himself if he killed you."

I said, "But Jake would never hurt me."

"It doesn't matter. Jake does not have control over his abilities yet, or free willing himself to transform, so don't go looking for him for a month."

Jake padded up next to me and nudged me to cheer up and I kissed his mouth with my lips closed and I said, "I love you Jake."

In return he licked up the right side of my face and I laughed and wiped up the slobber with the sleeve of my hoodie and he jokingly glared at me. Sam and walked me back to my house.

"What's going to happen to him?" I asked.

Sam's eyes lingered down and answered with a hard swallow, "The worse."


	12. Emmett's Confession

Emmett's Confession

When I opened my door and saw my dad holding Jacob's white shirt and my dress I think that I literally tried to run for the stairs.

My dad gazed up at me with water in his eyes, "Reed are you not my little girl anymore?"

"Papa I will always be your little girl," I answered with a gulp.

"Tell me the truth," he ordered and threw down the garments on the floor.

I sat down beside him and rubbed his back in care and replied softly, "I am."

My Papa stuttered, "Bu-bu-but these clothing scattered."

"We almost, but we didn't."

After I told my dad about how I wasn't a virgin, but not necessarily the details and told he nothing to worry about he finally came too and kissed me goodnight on my cheek and I inched up the stairwell to my purple oasis of a room. Slowly I unzipped my hoodie and took off my shoes and climbed into bed pulling the covers to my neck and hoped that Jacob was going to be okay. Except my thoughts did not stay on him and they lingered on Emmett and a half smile creeped on my face and I immediately felt guilty. This was not supposed to happen. I am supposed to fall in love with Jacob, marry him, have kids with him, and get old together. There was just one big spectacular problem and his name is Emmett. Just as my thoughts were on him a knock came from my window. I jumped in fright and went to my window and slid it open.

I hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Emmett lurched from the branch he was crouching on and came through my window and I was prepared for him to land with a thundering sound, but the only thing you heard was the quiet squeak of his shoes turning on my hardwood floor. He dusted himself off and I settled my bottom on the edge of my bed. He stared at me with those golden eyes and I consumed spit lodged in my throat and my heart started beating rapidly.

Emmett chuckled at me, "Calm down I am nothing special."

My head cocked to the side I breathed with the truth, "You're special to me."

"Hmmm I swear it doesn't seem like it."

He crouched onto his knees and he was still a little bit taller than me and I gasped and he tucked a piece of my locks behind my ear and I closed my eyes as he did that.

I whispered in a grunt, "Emmett please don't do this to me."

He whispered back, "You know you want to Reed."

Emmett's lips almost touched my mine and I murmured back, "No no n-o-no I don't," and then I felt his lips on mine and we slowly intercepted and his lips descended down to my neck. I felt his teeth tease me and I pulled him lustily to me.

In the heat of the moment and without even realizing it I said, "Bite me."

Instantly Emmett stopped and asked in confusion, "What?"

I ruffled my hair and replied, "I-I-I don't ev-e-even remember what I said."

He eyed me and saw that I was not lying and said, "You said 'Bite me'."

"Noooo. Really?" I panted.

He shook his head up and down and also confirmed it with words and added, "We can have that arranged."

I punched him for real and reeled my hand back in throbbing pain, "Emmett I can't be with you."

He crossed his arms and asked, "Why not?"

I huffed out a breath at his childish ways and said to him, "You are like an infant."

"Only to you," he said back with some venom.

Puffs of laughter came out of my mouth and I cackled, "Bear you're unbelievable."

"So are you," he snapped back at me and I stuck out my tongue.

I changed the subject, "So what are you doing over here anyway Bear?"

"Bella's birthday is going to be at our house," he said back sort of glaring at me for changing the subject and I smirked at him because I won.

"But I thought it was going to be at my house," I challenged Emmett.

He said back, "Well obviously not."

I stomped my feet on the ground, "Fine."

Emmett grinned, "Good," then I saw his tongue roll over his teeth, "Speaking of Bella where is Jacob **YOUR BOYFRIEND**?"

My face drained and Emmett thought that Jake did something to me and I was thinking how am I going to lie myself out of this one and lately I have been lying alot and become quite embarrassingly good at it, might I add.

Emmett growled with a scowl on his face, "What did he do to you? Because I am going to beat his little ass."

I blinked back tears and replied, "What? NO Emmett it isn't like that."

"Then what is it like then?" Emmett asked balling his fists in contempt and anger that I could see in his eyes getting deeper and deeper the more I prolonged not answering him.

I finally responded with, "He wanted to take a break an-an-and I just couldn't understand why, so I made him leave."

"That little bastard," Emmett snarled and banged his fist into his knee and it sounded like crashing thunder and I skidded to the head of my bed in alarm.

With a soothing voice I slightly smiled, "It is okay Emmett, just calm down it is only like for a month or so."

"A month or so? A month or so?" Emmett kept asking over and over again. "I would not ever take a break from you," he admitted and when he finally said it he seemed relieved that he finally told me.

On cue I shook my head and quivered, "NO! NO NO NO **EMMETT DON'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!"**

**"I meant what I just said," Emmett came closer to me.**

"I know you did Bear and that is what scares me," I retorted back and bit my lip.

Emmett shook his head no and he said placing a hand over my heart, "No you're just scared of loving me the way I love you."

A snarky attitude came upon me and in my voice, "You wish."

"You're not the same Reed," he retracted back from me and went by my window.

I replied in malice, "Welllllllllllll you made me this way when you left so give a round of applause for your own doing Emmett."

Emmett spat at me, "Just be at my house at seven."

"Yeah, but only for Bella."

Before launching himself out into the wilderness and stared at me and confessed, "I am sorry for what I did too you, but what you've become now is your own doing and I wish the Reed I loved would come back. Carlisle also needs to speak to you he says its **URGENT** and I swear upon all the goodness in my heart Reed that you choose me. Jacob is not the one you love, so just fooling yourself. Even without Alice's help I know in my undead self that you will become one of us and won't be for me or for Jake or for anyone else **IT WILL BE FOR YOU**!"

That left me stunned and I sat there rigid until it was five thirty the next day.


	13. Bella's Birthday

The night of Bella's Birthday Party came upon to fast because I blinked and was still in the state of when Emmett left. So I snapped out of it and padded to the bathroom and started my shower. As the water got hot I went back to my room and opened my closet and studied the dress space and picked out a sexy red dress that when Emmett saw me he was going to drop dead...AGAIN! Then I matched it with a leopard trench coat and black glittered high top converse. I ran to the bathroom and stepped into the hot, steaming shower. My body shivered and the water finally began to feel relaxing as it pelted against my skin. Jacob or Emmett? That question pounded in my head and it started giving me a headache and I rolled my eyes because I couldn't believe that thinking could give me a temporary sickness that I needed medication for. My hair was up in a high bun so it wouldn't get that wet and I turned off the water and set my curling iron on high.

As I slipped on my strapless red satin bra and silk boy short panties I saw a pearl necklace and matching earrings and I picked them up in awe. Hurriedly I put on my kimono robe and ran downstairs and asked dad, "What is this?"

He gave me a proud smile and retorted, "Those were your mother's and she told me to give those to you when I realized my little girl is my little woman."

I whimpered, "Ohh Papa," and I ran too him and hugged him tightly. My father was so astonished he didn't even hug me until about five seconds later and he patted me back.

The pearls in my hand I have never seen and I guess my mother somehow told this to dad a long time ago and the reason why I never saw them was because she left them with dad and this whole thing was planned and I didn't even know it and it made me happy and it made me proud and it made an adult.

Papa told me to get upstairs and finish getting ready and I flew upstairs and started to curl my hair in long waves and let a few drop down and the rest I put into this bun that was big and fluffy and swooped my bangs and bobby pinned them down. Went to my room and slipped on my dress and my shoes and covered up with my trench and kissed my Papa goodbye and slid into my 1967 Super Sport and revved my engine a couple of times and it was just tad bit chilly and glad that put on lace tights and made my way to the Cullen's.

I saw the familiar winding road and parked and was about to ring the doorbell when I forgot I didn't need to. Alice opened the door with a smile and hugged me.

"Hey Reed," she greeted and murmured in my ear, "don't worry I didn't tell the big one."

I smiled back and chuckled, "Thanks Alice. And by the way love your dress."

She said, "Phew! At least someone I know likes fashion the way I do, it feels good to be appreciated around here."

Jasper laughed from afar and he came out of the shadows and even though I was feeling agitated I suddenly started to become calm.

I glared at him, "Jasssssper."

He threw his hands up and asked in innocence, "What?"

"You know what."

Carlisle came from the kitchen and brought out the cake that was striped with green, grey, and navy blue.

I breathed, "WOW! That is a beautiful cake."

Carlisle said, "It is and all thanks to Esme and Alice, I wouldn't be able to do this kind of work."

"Neither could I. All I could do is take a stellar photo."

Everyone laughed at this and I saw headlights in the window everyone hid and turned off the lights. You would think vampires hiding in the dark would be scary, but I just felt protected. I heard Edward's voice and him unlocking the door and when he turned on the light everyone yelled SURPRSIE!

Bella glared at Edward and he whistled next to me and winked.

I whispered up at him, "You know she hates surprises."

"Yes," is all he said to me.

Bells walked by the cake and Edward rejoined her by her side and she said, "You baked me a beautiful cake and you guys don't even eat."

I waved my hand in the air and I squeaked, "Yeah, but I do."

"That's right I forgot, sometimes I think you're one of them too," Bella joked and flicked her head in her forgetfulness.

At that comment Emmett nodded his head and I became uncomfortable and Jasper cold sense it, Edward could hear it, and I am pretty sure Alice already saw it.

"Excuse me," I said and went out the front door.

I leaned against the Bella's truck and then Emmett was right beside me and flicked him off for scaring the shit out of me.

"Thanks for coming out here, you gave me reason to fix Bella's new radio that I got for her birthday."

I replied unenthusiastically, "Sure whatever."

"Don't be mad at me," Emmett pleaded while jerking the old radio out.

I argued, "How can I not be Emmett?"

"It was the truth and you know it," Emmett stated.

With my foot I squished it in the grass and revealed, "Except you're missing information Emmett."

"And what info might that be Reed?"

Tears formed and I withered, "That I want to have children and grow old," and Emmett stopped what he was doing and gazed into my eyes and he turned to get back to what he was doing and in a low voice I added, "with you."

Emmett hung his head down and said what I already knew, "I can't give that to you," and took back to fixing Bells radio, "no matter how much I want to."

"What if there was a way?" I asked.

"There is none," he said annoyed that I would even ask that.

I asked again, "But what if there was one?"

**A/N- Later in the story you if you are paying attention that the time line does not add up to actually be Bella's Birthday. I do apologize, but please pretend it is a different date than the actual one in the books because my story will fall apart if you can't imagine. Plus it's my fanfic and Bella's Birthday can be any day I want it to be lol :p ENJOY**

* * *

"Then I would gladly take it."

"Even if that meant being mortal?" I inquired to him and touched his shoulder.

Emmett was finally finished and pivoted around and sat in Bella's seat with his feet out the door and admired my face and with authenticity declared, "Even if that meant turning mortal, but I would only do that for you. Not Rosalie, nor Esme, nor Alice or Jasper, not even Carlisle."

My face scrunched in happiness, "You love me that much."

"No, I just love you more than much."

"You big mass of Bear I swear that I hate you."

Emmett bellowed, "Well I am glad because bears are dangerous."

"Shut up," I said and we walked hand in hand to the door.


	14. The Most Unexpected

**The Most Unexpected**

Bella came to me when Reed walked in and asked her, "Everything alright?"

"Of course Bells," and Reed gave her a reassuring hug, "plus this day is about you not me."

Swan blew a breath and said, "I hate my birthday."

Reed grinned at this and since everyone already ate cake they decided it was time to open presents. Since Alice was pretty much the host she began the present opening with Emmett's.

Bells seemed confused and finally inquired, "So umm where is it?"

Emmett marched her to the front door and pointed to her truck. So Bella went to her truck and tripped on her way there and we all shook our heads and she screamed.

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Wayyyyy," Emmett retorted with a a proud smile on his face.

Bella eyed him, "So was that what you were doing when you fake pretended to go after Reed?"

Emmett shakes his hand and answered, "More or less."

"Okay," Bella said.

Then we all went back into the house and stood around Bella while she opened Alice and Jasper's present.

"Thanks Alice," Bella squeaked and began unwrapping it and while doing it she pricked her finger and one droplet of blood pounced to the floor.

Immediately the air became tense and thick and I caught my breath and snapped my neck to see Jasper running for Bella. Jasper was coming and I stood in front of him and said with authority, "STOP JASPER!"

Jazz stopped right in his tracks and just by the air everyone was surprised. Everyone except Carlisle. Jasper lunged his head towards Bella and with a stern voice I said, "NO JAZZ YOU WILL NOT HURT BELLA!"

He relaxed and Edward took Bella out of the house in a flash and Emmett went berserk.

He yelled at me, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't rightly know myself," Reed now realized.

Carlisle stepped Emmett aside and said to Reed, "Let me speak with you in my study."

"Sure Dr. Cullen," Reed replied.

Carlisle smiled at her and pleaded, "Please call me Carlisle."

"Okay," Reed said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Reed sat on the comfy dark green leather couch while Carlisle brought up the Lazy Boy by her.

Carlisle inhaled and exhaled and began, "You are quite an extraordinary human."

"Am I now?" Reed asked.

"Indeed you are and my boys have picked great women."

Reed added, "Meaning Bella and I."

"Yes, as you know Edward can't read her mind and it puzzles him and I," he admitted and drummed his pale fingers on the arm of his chair, "but you Miss Morrison are even more than beyond mysterious."

"How?"

Carlisle moved closer to Reed in non-romantic way, "First off you should have died at the hospital, second you stopped Jasper in his tracks, and thirdly you seem to have bi-polar."

"Ohhhhh kay and your point is doc?" Reed asked not understanding what he was getting at.

"I saved you at the hospital it has been a thing I have been working on for some time, but the side effects are tremendous."

Reed said in a horrified voice, "You said you didn't turn me."

"And I didn't," Carlisle muttered fastly, "well at least not yet."

"What do you mean, not yet?" Reed half yelled.

Carlisle gulped, "Saving you is almost like selling your soul to the devil. I gave you a wish, but when the time comes you have to serve me."

Reed pursed her lips and she became pale and almost fainted, "So basically sooner or later I have to become a vampire?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered sweet, short, and to the point.

Reed stood up and began throwing stuff around and things shattered against the floor and Carlisle just sat there. She threw over the small couch and swiped everything off of Carlisle's desk and emptied to the ground.

She screeched, "**I DID NOT WANT THIS! I WANTED TO GROW OLD AND HAVE BABIES!**"

"I'm so sorry Reed," Carlisle apologized softly.

"I still have time right?" Reed pleaded for her sanity.

Carlisle shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

"WHAT?" Reed wailed and fell to her knee in sobs.

"You have until midnight of your eighteenth birthday," Carlisle kneeled down beside her and lifted the couch back to its original state and sat Reed down on it.

Reed cried, "Graduation day is my birthday, April freaking thirteenth of next year."

Carlisle slightly snorted, "Funny Friday thirteenth is in April next year."

"If that's not an omen I don't know what is," Reed joked, but she did not laugh.

"There is somewhat good news," Carlisle said trying to lighten the mood.

Reed rolled her eyes and asked, "Well what could that be?"

"If you do turn into a vampire then you would be the first ever vampire to have two powers."

"That's cool I guess," Reed faltered a little bit and rested her head on the back of the couch.

Carlisle began pacing and pointed his finger as he talked, "I am fairly certain that one of your abilities will be to be able to control people or just maybe vampires."

"That would make sense since I just stopped Jazz from tearing Bella to pieces."

He choked up at bit, "U-Uh ummm yes."

"Do you know my other one Carlisle?" Reed looked up at him and asked.

"I am sorry I do not," Carlisle rubbed her back in comfort and lead Reed out of his office.

Emmett was waiting on the living room couch flipping through TV channels that he wasn't even watching. He sensed them and Reed knew that much because he stopped pressing the button for a few seconds and then continued and once Carlisle departed from her and she turned her head to the left Emmett was right in front of her when Reed turned her head back. She didn't even say anything to him, but he opened his big arms and she fell into them and knotted his fingers in her hair and she clasped onto him for dear life.

With a murmur in my ear Emmett said, "That song Jacob sung to you at prom is all about us and he doesn't even know."

"I know," Reed smiled and she quickly dropped it.

For scaling the wood tree line was Jake in wolf form staring right at her and his russet fur swayed with the wind. The woods were a long way off, but her guts knew that he was there and she also knew he was pissed. Jacob heard everything that Emmett said about the prom song he wanted to charge at them but couldn't because of the treaty and he backed into the woods and ran until he could not run anymore.


	15. Caught Loving

**Caught Loving**

Sam said a month and it has only been two weeks. How could this have happened? She royally messed up. It probably didn't help when she was with Jacob she thought of Emmett and when she was with she thought of Jacob. She had a choice and she needed to make it before, before a feud broke out.

Jacob travelled and felt his padded feet roam swiftly against the earth. He thought of Reed and his only love. The one he thought of giving himself up for body and spiritually. This made him howl into the night and his lip curled in anger. That filthy leech stealing his girl. His love, not his. Jake knew her first and it was only fair whoever has her first gets her first. Not even bloodsuckers like them keep to guy code.

Sam told him in his mind to calm down.

*How can I calm down when the one I need is shacking up with some bloodsucker* Jake

*This anger you are building might add up to something worse*Sam

Jake growled and shook his head. Becoming part of this pack sucked. No matter how hard you tried to hide your feelings everyone in the pack always found out and makes everyone sketchy. Jacob force changed and banged his fist.

The next he had to go see Reed, no matter what Sam said. He needed to confront her about and her him. Reed was outside washing her car and getting the grime and nasty off her darling car when Jacob came from up behind her and her scream rang out through the woods.

Reed placed her hand over heart, and when she saw Jake her Jake he was completely changed and she asked in a squeaking voice, "Jacob?"

A seem to be permanent grimace etched on his face and he said, "Yeah it's me."

She gasped touching his face, "What happened to you?"

He answered with anger, "You."

His lovely locks were cut off and his jaw was severely chiseled and it was just now spikey black hair.

Reed shook her head in not believing what is right in front of her face. He also grew taller and was built almost the same size as Emmett in the bulkiness department, but still had his slender vibe. Emmett wasn't that bulky in a good sense he was like a football player, like a teddy bear. It was more in his chest than anywhere and he made Reed smile, as did Jacob.

Reed glanced slowly up at Jacob, "I'm sorry Jacob."

"You and that bloodsucker," he assaulted and he closed and opened his fists.

She said back in hurt, "Don't call him that."

"Sticking up for your boyfriend now?" Jacob seethed and he began convulsing.

Reed went up to touch him, but he nudged her away and gritted though his teeth, "Don't get near me."

As Reed stood there in helplessness Jacob's shaking calmed downed.

"You're my boyfriend Jake," Reed said back.

Jacob grimaced even more than his face already was, "It certainly didn't seem that way last night."

She could read it on his face. Jacob wanted to know something and he hadn't asked her yet, though Reed began knowing what he wanted.

The whole time she stared at the ground, "Yes Jake I do love him, I am in love with Emmett Cullen," then she gazed up and Jake's eyes glazed over in hatred.

His body started shaking again and this time he couldn't control it. Jacob's back arched and his body dismorphed and then he became his wolf side. He was even bigger than the first time he changed and he towered over her and she can see by his eyes that he was pissed and he let out a fierce growl at Reed. He stepped closer and Reed looked back and took a step back, but tripped. His waist bended towards her and Reed backed up scraping her but across the ground and he was coming faster at her. Finally she got enough traction to lift herself up and she sprinted as fast as she could into the woods. Jake trotted after her in rage on accident she completely forgot the huge tree branch in the middle and when she jumped over it the left foot got caught and she went flying in there and landed painfully on her arm.

Reed hollered out into the air. Jacob was on her when she looked up and she breathed heavily in fear.

She cried, "Jacob please don't do this to me."

He snapped his jaw at her.

"I love you to Jacob Black, I can love two people and I do and sucks," Reed sobbed.

Jake stopped he and his body shook and he went back to his human self. Reed flipped her head back and when she turned back Jacob was holding onto a tree.

Reed went closer to him and touched his shoulder lightly, "I still want to be with you, Emmett is replaceable," she hoped he was at least.

Jacob's face trembled and all his toughness and he declined, "No being with me is even more dangerous than being with that leech."

"Don't do this," Reed pleaded and he left arm sprang into pain.

His eyes went wide, "I hurt you."

"No, it was my fault," Reed explained and held her arm close to her.

Jake kept shaking his head and expressed, "This can't work out, I am breaking up with you."

Even before Reed started washing her car, the clouds held rain and when she was with Jake it lightly began falling.

"Jake I am beggin here, I will be lost without you," Reed confessed. She needed Emmett and Jacob.

Jake's face came towards her and he kissed forehead and whispered, "I am sorry Reed, I must leave you."

The next thing you know Reed is having a panic attack and she collapses to the ground. Oh how the rain pelted her fetal positioned body. Thoughts roamed her brain and she figured that without Jacob meant no love, no marriage, and no children.

Two hours later Reed's dad called in a frantic manner to the police station and Charlie Swan answered, "Chief Swan my baby girl is missing, she was washing her car the last time I checked and when I got home all that was left was a towel still filled with suds on the windshield wiper."

Charlie said back, "She's probably with Bella I'll call her." This calmed Reed's father down and Charlie tried to call Bella, but all he got was her voicemail.

Sam Uley came through the door and told Charlie that he will set a search team for Bella.

Emmett tried telling Edward that leaving Bella would be the worst thing he could do, but Edward did not believe him and went off to Alaska to live with another clan. Afterwards Alice had a fuzzy vision and all she could muster was it that Reed was in trouble.


	16. Twice the Moment

**Twice the Moment**

All of the Cullens searched for Reed, and the wolf pack searched for Bella. Two search parties for two girls in the same situation. One for a vampire the other one for a werewolf. Sooo many comparison, yet so many differences.

Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett went seperate ways and that is when Emmett smelt the most lovely thing. He had caught Reed's scent and ran as fast as he could to her. Jasper could since that Emmett would find her and found Carlisle to tell him the news.

Once Emmett got to Reed he could not believe his eyes. She was laying down in the fetal postion with her arms crossed and staring into the blankness of the woods. Reed just kept muttering the same things over and over "He left me".

Emmett kneeled down to Reed and asked softly, "Reed what happened?"

Her eyes didn't even glance at him and just repeated, "He left me. He left me. He left me."

"I know that I get that, but who left you?" Emmett asked again and raised her up from off the ground and into her arms.

The look that she gave Emmett would forever haunt his eyes, because he got the dose of what she looked like when he left her. Reed slowly raised her eyes up at Emmett and without any kind of soul or light in her eyes and almost robotically replied to Emmett, "Jacob."

With that glance Emmett almost dropped her from his arms. He never wanted to see that glance again. Not even when his head was being taken off. Reed's casted off into a different place and thought of the one that left her. He swooped her up in swift motion and ran as fast he could to her house. When he could see the house in the distance he started walking normally. With one hand he rang the doorbell and Mr. Morrison opened the door in a frenzy.

He cried, "My Reed?"

"Yes sir my family and I held a search, she means alot to us," He said politely and before he laid her down on the couch Mr. Morrison got the quilts and covers to wrap around Reed and then Emmett placed her lightly down the sofa.

Mr. Morrison hugged Emmett and firmly shook Emmett's hand and said, "I thank you and your family Emmett."

"I-I I mean we'd do anything for that girl," Emmett stuttered.

A quizzical look was on Mr. Morrison.

Emmett asked, "What is it?"

"The boys from La Push are helping Charlie Swan look for Bella also," Mr. Morrison stated, but Emmett knew there was more, "could it have to do with your brother Edward?"

He lied, "I don't know sir, frankly I have not seen Edward all of today."

"Well I was just trying to see if there stories were connected," Mr. Morrison sighed and slided his glasses back into place.

Emmett turned to walk out the door.

Mr. Morrison asked worriedly, "You didn't by any chance see Isabella Swan while saving Reed."

"No sir," Emmett answered truthfully.

As Emmett passed the threshold out of the house Mr. Morrison thanked him again and Emmett just told him no worries and it was his pleasure.

Once Emmett got back to the mansion he changed out of his wet clothes and into something comfier and drier. He needed to go talk to Carlisle now. Carlisle was in his study.

Emmett entered his study and worringly said, "Carlisle Bella and Reed are going to do something dangerous."

"And how do you know this to be true?"

He replied, "The evidence is there: when I left Reed she lost her childish ways, got pregnant, almost died, and barely got her soul back; but this time around Carlisle I don't think she will be able to find it." Emmett sniffed as if he would cry and ran his hands down his face.

"This was Edward and Jacob's decision and it is not yours to fix," Carlisle stated matter of factly.

Emmett growled at his father, "IT IS! It's always my fault!"

"You can't keep blaming yourself Emmett."

As he closed his eyes his lips quivered, "Then why does it feel like it?"

"Love," Carlisle said crisply and flatly.

His eyebrows did that one up and the other down, "Love?"

A soft chuckle came from Carlisle, "Yes you blame yourself because you love her."

"You and your mojo jumbo psychiatry stuff," Emmett pouted.

Before leaving Emmett asked one more final question, "Will she ever get better, will all of it go away?"

Carlisle patted Emmett's shoulder and answered, "It will never go away, but it will get better."


	17. Dying Inside

**Dying Inside**

Leaving Reed was probably the most stupidest thing Jacob has ever done, but he had to do it. To him he thought that she obviously wanted Emmett and in truth she did, but she knew that she can not have life with him. Technically it isn't like she can ever have a family since she has to turn into a vampire when she is eighteen. Jacob didn't know this, but destiny knows who they want to be together and all sign point to Emmett unless she chooses death and ends with either of them and either one of them ends up with her. Messed up? A little.

Reed woke up downstairs on the couch and she could not think straightly. She loved Jacob and when he left she just knew how much she loved him. Finally everything was clear now and in the most tragic way. She would never settle just for Jacob and she would never settle for Emmett because somehow and someway she loved them both equally. It is weird, but split right down the middle neither side too much or too little and just the right amount. Her father came in and asked is she was okay because it seemed that she was sobbing and she didn't even know it. How can you not know if you are crying or not? That just seems that person has major issues.

She knew that she had lost half of her soul. And with half of it gone there is no way she can mend it back again. Reed will never be herself. Not until Jake took her back. Not until he swallowed her with kisses. Doesn't even matter that he is a complete different Jake. Somewhere in that tall, russet, grimaced man was her old Jake and she needed that one. The one that will always be there.

Without knowing Reed's feet carried her to the bathroom where she looked like a hot mess. Leaves and mud were clumped in her not-so beautiful hair. Extreme puffiness surrounded underneath her eyes and then she took a shower. When she came out red and puffy eyes were still there and she knew her face would probably stay that way for a long time.

June

July

August

September

October is where we start. Reed has become basically a zombie. Only eats, drink, uses the restroom, and talks in class when she has too. Not that the teachers actually call on her. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, even Rosalie is worried about her. Jazz, Alice, and Em were worried about Bella to, since she was a clone to Reed.

Alice went up to Emmett, "We have to do something, Bella has been hanging with that Jacob and it makes my visions blurry."

"Rosalie went to go with Edward to tell him what you saw," Emmett randomly admitted.

Alice growled, "That bitch, I told her not to say anything to him."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

Alice geared into reverse and squealed her tires and explained everything to Emmett. This even made Emmett outrageously mad. Alice and Emmett went directly to Carlisle who took off from work for family reasons and then they went straight to their house.

Reed parked into her car at the La Push beach and went strolling on the water line. Her sweet navy cotton dress whipped in the wind and it was surprisingly warm around 74 degrees. Finally she saw a log that wasn't too damp and sat upon and she looked towards the cliffs and saw a girl with auburn hair and she was down at the ledge. Reed momentarily thought of Bella, but whisked it from her mind. She hadn't seen Jacob for months and it seemed that Bella was getting better, but Reed just got worse. No makeup, picked her clothes at random, and never fixed her hair; just brushed and went out of the house. Yet somhow this look made Emmett fall even more for her. The natural beauty that was Reed intrigued him more than the thought provoking one.

Then the girl jumped and Reed stood up in front, because the waves were rolling like crazy and in the distance storm clouds were there and out there was a burning bright fiery red of something. Reed hollered for the girl, but the waves kept pushing her under, yet the girl found her way back to the top.

In the distance she heard someone yell, "BELLA!"

Jacob ran from the woods and as he passed Reed he glanced back and his heart jolted, but he needed to save Bella. Bella swayed with the waves and she just wanted them to overtake her. She stopped and went under the surface descending farther from her. As the light began to flicker out she heard the voice that she longed to hear.

Edward seethed at her, "BELLA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Bella said back in her mind of course, "Living and dying."

"DON"T DO THIS!" Edward begged and then he was gone.

Reed was right behind Jacob, but he halted her, "No you are not coming with me."

"Wolves were not made for water, two will always be better than one," Reed spatted back.

"Fine," Jacob agreed.

Reed took off her dress, so it wouldn't weigh her down and she added, "It's okay Jacob I am swim medalist."

He nodded his head and they took out to the sea. Reed overlapped her arm while her head moved with her arm movements. She kept a steady pace and Jacob lagged behind her's little bit, but they both managed to get to Bella at the same time. Something snagged Reed's ankle and provoked her not to move and she went under and salt water filled her throat and she gagged under the water. The salt stinging her eyes, but she forced them open.

She surfaced and screamed to Jake, "GO JACOB SAVE BELLA FIRST!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" He argued back.

Reed punched the water, "GOD DAMMIT JAKE LISTEN TO ME, COME BACK FOR ME!"

Jacob knew he had to save Bella and he swam for the shore. The fiery red thing was getting farther out, but whatever had her foot snagged seemed to move deeper into the water and dragged Reed with it...


	18. Rocky Mountains and Dangerous Waters

**Rocky Mountains and Dangerous Waters**

Once Jacob got Bella to safety and gave her CPR and water spitted from her mouth he told her sit tight and went back to go save the only girl he loved. He scanned the water, but did not see Reed and he swam faster to where they were before. He plunged underneath the water and saw Reed being dragged under and he went after her. Her eyes were closed and he knew he did not have long.

Alice came out of her blurry vision and she croaked, "Oh God!."

"What Alice? What did you see," Jasper and Carlisle asked simultaneously.

She gazed up at them was sad eyes, "I need to call Emmett."

Jasper flew out of the room and came back and gave her a cell.

Carlisle asked, "Tell us everything."

Alice began, "Well my visions are even more subjective with a werewolf, and though we don't know if Bella died or not, because I saw Reed save her, but I don't know if she is either."

As she dialed Emmett's number her whole hand shook, "Hello Alice!"

"Emmett, Reed got into my vision, but nothing is sure yet."

"And when you mean not sure yet you mean that I am in the same predicament as Edward?"

Alice sighed, "Well yes, but please when you get to him don't encourage him."

"Okay Alice," Emmett said and hung up and went down the Italian streets and searched for Edward just in case he saw him even though Alice said he would be staying in the Belisarius Hotel.

There he was in room 207 and he stood until Edward opened the door and he eventually did and Emmett sat down in a chair.

Emmett said, "Edward we need to talk."

"About what," he snapped.

"Bella," Emmett answered flatly, "Rosalie went off the deep end and said that Bella jumped it doesn't mean that she died or because of you."

"I don't believe you," he growled.

Emmett lost control and screamed, "ALL OF THIS WOULD HAVE NOT HAPPENED IF YOU HAD ACTUALLY LISTENED TO ME!"  
"Blame it on me," Edward pointed to himself.

"Yes exactly," Emmett said relieved and relaxed into his chair.

While back in La Push Jacob unattached the snare trap around Reed's ankle and he brought her back to shore.

Bella shoutingly cried, "Ohmigod REED!"

Jacob tilted her head back a bit and leaned his lips to hers and blew into her mouth three times. Even then he could feel the static radiate through his veins. When he got back to the real air in the real world he breathed it in and started compressing her chest and after five minutes Reed spewed out water from her lungs and coughed perfusively. She raised up and Jacob laid her back down.

He said softly, but his face was still in that harsh face of his, "Rest."

Jacob drove Reed and Bells back to the Swan's residence and they sat inside and dried off and Bella cooked some fried chicken.

Reed's red eyes and puffiness still hadn't gone away and it pained Jacob to see her like this. Like the way he saw Bella and how they became closer friends after the leech left her, but he realized that he was just as bad since he left Reed. Maybe him and Edward weren't that different after all.

The telephone rang and Bella answered it, "No seriously dad, I am so sorry, when is it?"

"Tomorrow?" Bella asked and then she hung up and turned to us.

"Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack today," Bella said sadly.

Reed commented, "Poor Seth I love him and Leah to death," and she took a chunk out of her chicken and asked, "we are going to the funeral tomorrow?"

Bella rolled her eyes before replying, "Noooo, because someone who descends of the wolves told him about what happened today and Charlie thinks it would be better if we stayed here today and tomorrow."

Reed pushed Jake, "Why did you say that?"

"Because you two have lied enough," Jake replied half joking and the other have not joking.

Bella and Reed both said, "Fine have it your way."

Then they all cracked up in laughter.

Next day happened and Jake was going to the funeral because he was one of the pallbearers.

Reed whined, "No fair."

Jacob leaned towards Reed and her heart pounded in her chest and he was so close to kissing her, "That's life," and he turned to leave.

She caught his hand and whispered and stared deep into his dark brown eyes, "Jake don't you ever do that to me again. I won't be able to survive it."

He nodded his head went to the kitchen and the phone rang and Bella said to answer it.

"Hello," he greeted. Then his face drained and mouthed to Bella, "It's your boyfriend."

Bells shook her head and went back to eating her eggs.

"She's not here," Jake replied back.

Edward asked worriedly, "Well where is her father?"

Jake replied, "At the funeral."

In the background of the call you heard Emmett ask about Reed.

Immediately snapped in jealousy, "SHE ISN"T HERE EITHER, and that other bloodsucker with you certainly doesn't need to be talking about her!"

Edward asked dumbfounded, "What both of them?"

"Reed and Bella needed saving and Bells asked for Edward and Reed asked for Emmett, but either of you were here and now I am going to a funeral to pay my respects to the person that I loved."

Edward hung up.

Jacob growled, "Your leech just hung up on me."

Bella pleaded, "Please don't call them that."

"Yeah," Reed urged on.

Jacob swirled around and kissed Reed on the cheek before he left for the funeral.

"Looks like it's just us two again," Reed smiled for the first time in awhile.

Two hours had past and Reed and Bella were trying to beat each other at Monopoly when a draft of wind came through the living room and standing there was Alice Cullen.

"Alice?" Bella and Reed said at the same exact time to a tee.


	19. Visiting Volterra

**Visiting Volterra**

Reed asked, "Alice what are you doing here?"

"For Emmett and Edward," she replied and sat down.

Alice told the girls about Edward's plan and since that little fiasco with Jake just happened Emmett was probably going to be in on it.

"Shit," Reed cursed and got up fastly.

"We need to go to Italy today there is no doubt about it Em and Edward will reveal their true selves to the sunlight and the Volturi will take action in their own city."

Bella hurried up the stairs and packed her bags and left a note on the table and when we walked out the door Jacob was just pulling up in the Rabbit.

Alice murmured, "I won't be far away."

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Jacob asked half laughing.

Reed exhaled deeply and ruffled her hair before saying, "Emmett's in trouble and I am the only one that can save him."

Jake pleaded, "Don't go stay here with me."

"I can't because I love you both equally which means I can't lose either of you and he has saved me multiple of times just like you saved Bells from Edward he did the same with you and I owe him more than my life and I can at least try save his."

Jacob reeled me into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Come back to me," and his lips touched Reed's hairline and added, "I love you."

She unclasped herself and squeezed his hand to reassure him and then she left with Alice to go back to her house and picked out a few things.

She called her dad on the way and said that it was a surprise trip to Italy and that it was a once in a lifetime and if she didn't get his permission she did not care, because it was her only chance to probably go and would deal with the consequences later.

Before her and Bella knew they were at the New York airport and boarding the plane that would take them to Italy. The whole process took about two days and they only had one more left, or at least that is what Alice had a vision of. When they all arrived and they didn't have time to waste, so Alice stole a yellow Porsche to get to the city faster and her visions certainly did not tell her about the festival that was happening and that is probably why that Edward and Emmett were going to expose themselves.

After Alice gave Bella directions it was Reed's turn.

Alice rolled her eyes at what she was about to say, "Emmett is an attention pig, so getting to him will be the hardest because you are going to have to climb alot."

Then Reed took off running down the short spaced alley ways and pushed people out of her way and most of them were in blood red cloaks on and she was just wondering what was going on. Reed's conversed feet pounded against the cobblestone and opened a door to a beautiful building that was all white on the exterior. The building did not have elevators and she had to go up the stairs. Reed gazed up to see how many stories she had to run and it looked to be about thirteen and she growled and went up the stairs. About half way Reed stopped from her stomach cramping like crazy and somehow urged herself up the last half. All around Reed was windows to let in sunlight and she could see Emmett with a hoodie on and it zipped up and she pushed through the heavy metal door. He didn't even budge to see who it was.

Reed screamed out, "EMMETT DO NOT DO THIS!"

"The voice sounds familiar, but she is no longer here and I must be hallucinating," and he began to touch his zipper.

Reed ran up in front of him and caught his hand and she was standing directly on the edge and he placed his hand on her waist.

"Silly girl I am not going to jump, you look so much like the girl I love," he stared out at her.

"That's because I am the girl you love," Reed chuckled and then she kissed his lips. No one can dream a kiss.

Their lips detached and he pressed Reed into his firm cold chest and she wrapped her arms around him.

He asked with the sun gleaming only off his face, "I-I-I th-tho-thought you were dead."

She smiled half-heartedly, "It was all a big misunderstanding."

"It was that dog wasn't it?" Emmett growled and tore Reed from him in a fury.

"No it wasn't Bear, well actually yes, but that isn't the point," Reed argued back.

They ambled to the doorway hand in hand and Reed demanded, "I am not walking those stairs again."

"But I am tired," Emmett whined and she glared at him, "only kidding Shiloh."

Reed eyed him, "Uhh you better Bear."

Emmett picked her up and threw her on his back and they were on the first floor in a mere five seconds.

"See was that hard?" Reed toyed joyishly.

Two people in muddied brown cloaks approached them and one of them that sounded like a girl demanded in a harsh sing along voice, "Come with us!"

Reed glanced at Emmett and his face was stern and rigid and he forcefully and protectively grabbed Reed's arm and guided her in front of him. Around seven minutes later Alice, Bella, and Edward joined them and the people from the festival steadily dwindled. All of them came across a grated almost like a sewage system and told them they had to jump down. Of course being the humans Emmett had to catch Reed and Edward, Bella. It was dark for a long time and then light descended in the distance and it revealed into a lobby with a human receptionist. The hooded figures lead them down another long, stony hallway and all of them entered a huge stone dome. Raised statues embedded in it and it was darkly beautiful.

This lead them to four more hooded people and Reed and Bella gulped. Jane chuckled slightly and mumbled beneath her breath, "Humans."

"You were once one yourself," snapped Reed who was listening to carefully.

Marcus clapped his hands, "This one has a tongue, don't you darling?"

"Maybe," Reed replied rolling her eyes.

Then Marcus closed his eyes and stood like that for awhile as the others spoke to all of them.

Aro ushered for her to come near him and Emmett growled.

Edward said to him, "Calm down brother."

"I won't hurt her," Aro said to Emmett.

Alice interjected, "He just wants to see all her thoughts."

"Okay," Emmett grumbled on.

Reed took slow steps to Aro and he merely placed his hand out and nodded for her to take it. She put his hand in his and after about two minutes he dropped it. Almost in disgust, yet a frightened look maimed his face.

Reed asked defensively, "What? What!"


	20. Incredible Bonds

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who have read any of my chapters. After I finish uploading the sequel will start and trust me it is much more solid than this and put together, so please bear with me you will not be disappointed. Feedback and reviews are always welcomed.**

**Incredible Bonds**

* * *

"Too frightening and amazing."

Marcus finally opened his eyes and curious smirk etched on his face.

"Tell all of us," Alice urged.

"This mere child is to have two powers," he gasped and Jane's eyes held jealousy.

Reed glanced down.

Emmett asked, "How are you so sure she is going to be turned."

Aro looked at him, "Well either way its like us she dies or gets turned, but before even meeting us. This girl has death sentence written all over her."

Quietly Reed said, "I know because Carlisle saved me."

Caius cocked his head, "This is older than us, Carlisle does has a gift."

"Who knew?" Jane asked..

Aro added, "Not anymore he could only use it once and he did, their souls pay the price."

Jane smirks, "Recruit her immediately."

Aro raises and lowers her hand, "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to."

"I'll decline, thanks," Reed answered.

Emmett was confused actually everyone Reed knew was confused.

Reed explained, "Carlisle saved me and too do that he used his soul to replace mine, so I basically have Carlisle's. Either he turns me at midnight on my eighteenth birthday or I die. I mean I can live, but that would mean killing Carlisle its old magic way old. One of my powers is going to be controlling people or at least vampires since I stopped Jasper right in his tracks. So I have no choice, but to become a vampire unless I choose death. Death of Carlisle or death of me."

Marcus sensed everyone's relationships and said, "My turn."

Everyone stared at him as he drummed his fingers together.

"In here today are two unremarkable bonds," he begun and smirked throughout the whole time, "and even more that it involves two humans."

Bella and Reed in an instance knew who Marcus was talking about.

He told of Edward's and Bella's love life and then it was time for Emmett's and Reed's, well more of Jake's, Emmett's, and Reed's.

Marcus pointed to Reed, "That girl has to creatures pining for her a wolf descent's and a vampire."

Instantly Reed wrapped her arms around herself.

He said, "Neither wants to lose her because both needs her. She can't settle just for one. The wolf has been her choice since childhood and she loves him. Then comes Emmett and flips her mind upside down and she also loves him. Both equally have her heart. For when she chooses deaths will occur, no doubt I am sure of it."

Reed screamingly cried, "SHUT UP!"

Immediately Marcus's mouth tightened and she can't say anything.

Caius clapped in applause, "You are remarkable young child."

Jane seethes with a curled lip, "She is nothing compared to me, just watch and see."

Aro yelled, "DON"T JANE!"

But it was too late and Jane's eye glowed vicious red in envy.

Reed stood there dumbfounded and then she started feeling this prickling sensation on both her hands and as it moved up arm then intensity became unbearable. First it was a whimper then she screeched into the air in agony.

All of the Cullen's hissed and crouched, but Reed was becoming furious. She concentrated with all her might and a grimace appeared and she pointed her hand with palm up in the direction of Jane and flicked her wrist to the left and Jane went flying and broke her concentration and Reed felt better in one second.

Emmett grabbed Reed and pulled her into him, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Reed replied angrily.

Alec busted in, "Jane that was foolish of you, just admit you are going to have a young vampiress that might just be better than you," he gazed at Reed and he made it seem that he winked at her and it confused her, but somehow she got his message and from then on Reed knew what her plan was.

After the Volturi attempted to recruit everyone and they all declined they made their way down the hall and what seemed like tourists went down the hall to where they just were.

Reed sat on Emmett's lap and asked quietly, "Do you think they know what's about to happen to them?"

"I doubt it," he answered and patted her to get up and they walked out holding hands and so did Bella and Edward. Alice walked in front of them and turned to face them.

"I am so glad to have the gang back," she squealed and glared at the two E names.


	21. Moment of Bad Decisions

**Moment of Bad Decisions**

Back to Forks Emmett's eyes were dark and Reed could tell he thirsted and it wasn't making things better by her snuggling up to him. He grimaced alot when she dropped something on the ground and her corroded artery strained and he gripped the seats in agony. Edward could sense his thoughts and tried to soothe him, but it was getting harder and harder.

Reed decided not to cuddle up next to him, but just place her hand over his palm up, so he wouldn't really sense her pulse in her wrist. He thanked her for that.

"We haven't actually talked in a while have we?" She asked him.

Emmett answered, "No not exactly."

"Monopoly or Scrabble?"

He looked at her dumbly, "Random," and he smiled because it was feeling like old times, "but liking it. Definitely Scrabble."

"Are you out of your mind Monopoly, Bear, Monopoly?"

He argued back with her and they literally held a Monopoly and Scrabble debate and even had the other passengers joined in. Turns out it Scrabble had won, only because Monopoly took forever. If it didn't take so long it would have won. Reed pouted all the way back to the airport and Emmett tried to cheer her up with his not-so-funny jokes and she laughed because they were that bad that she had to laugh.

By the time they got into the car it was time for serious talk about who she was going to pick. Of course Emmett had to bring it up and of course it made Reed furious because all she wanted was a day that she didn't have to choose.

Emmett asked, "Umm Reed you know you are going to have to choose right?"

Reed hissed madly, "Don't you think I know that?"

"I'm just saying-"

"Well don't okay?" Reed crossed her arms and pushed against the car seat.

Emmett replied, "Okay."

"Just let me talk to Jake first Emmett," Reed quietly mumbled and she knew he heard and he nodded his head confirming.

Then Reed placed her head against the window pane and fell asleep, it was around three AM when they arrived at Reed's place and someone gently nudged her awake. Emmett took her bags to the door and Jake swung it open and she forgot how his faced looked. Pained and rigid. Emmett held the duffel bag out to him and Jacob snatched it away from him.

Reed rolled her eyes and called, "Jake."

"Come in Reed."

"Give me two minutes," she said to Jacob.

Through gritted teeth, "Reed."

"Do you want to see me kiss him," she angrily said to him and he walked back inside slamming the door that made Reed jump in fright.

Emmett pulled her in and bent his face towards her ear, "Thank you for saving me."

"I owed you one, didn't I?"

Emmett chuckled at this and he sweetly kissed her lips for about two seconds. Then they parted and Emmett swept his hand down her hair and she smiled going through the threshold of her house.

After the Cullens' left Jacob trembled and Reed went up to him.

Jake said furious, "So now you and the leech together?"

"No, I just had to make you mad for us to have moment together."

"Well you didn't I looked through the curtains," he commented.

Reed licked her lips, "Silly Jake why did you do that for?"

"To see if you love him like you loved me."

She inquired, "And what did you find out Mr. Scientist of Love?"

"That you give him the same gaze you used to give me," Jacob admitted still trembling, but trying to control it.

As Reed placed her palm on Jacob's cheek she confessed, "The same gaze I am giving you right now?"

His trembling was going down and when he spoke the shaking had completely stop, "Yes."

"I love Emmett and I love you Jacob," and she glanced down, "but you haven't imprinted on me and that makes me think that you don't love me the same why I love you."

Now it was Jacob's turn and he cupped Reed's face with his hands and announced, "Some wolves don't imprint, my father never did."

Reed's eyes were beginning to water and one tear dropped her lashline and Jake thumbed it away.

Jacob asked Reed, "Are you really going to throw away a childhood of love to a new guy?"

Her lips quivered and confessed, "No!"

"I didn't think so," and he embraced her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

She knew when Emmett found out he would leave and he would leave for maybe good, but there was no stopping it now. She had forever with Emmett and only a little time with Jacob and maybe if he understood that it could work out in the future. Jacob could not love a vampire; it would be an abomination anyway to his heritage and to hers. She had no choice. She would not take a life, but hers.

Reed raised her head and met his lips with hers. The hunger and lust in the kiss made Jacob realize what was going to happen in the early morning of the day. He knew that it would be his time to finish being a boy and enter to manhood.

She lifted his shirt above his head and clung to it until he carried her down the stairs to the basement that she recently renovated. Once to the stairs she dropped the shirt and threw hers down as well. Reed's legs were wrapped around his and she also did the pleasure of taking her bra off and forcefully kissing Jake as her breasts squished into his chest. He let her down and she unbuckled his pants and fell to the bed bringing Jake down with her. Jacob lightly kissed every inch of her and she moaned in delight. He went back to her lips and smoothed down her hair and was making sure this is what she wanted and she nodded her head and he began were he left off. About five minutes later they become one and Reed gasped. Her hands clawing his back making him howl. A lustful smirk was etched on Reed's face and Jacob clasped her hands over her head as he forced her into deranged pleasure making her toes curl.

The next morning came and Jacob had his arm wrapped around Reed's stomach and he never wanted to leave. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow and he buried his face in it.


	22. Caught in the Act

Reed's dad clomped down the basement stairs.

"AHHHHH! Oh my GOD!"

Reed screamed, "DADDDDDDDDDDD!"

Jacob hid underneath the sheets and Reed's father kept repeating the same thing when he first walked in and covered his eyes and went back up the stairs.

Reed slapped her forehead and grumbled, "Oh my God I can't believe that just happened."

Jake came from beneath the sheets and commented, "You're telling me."

She got up naked from the bed and started throwing his clothes at him and Jacob just marveled at her rocking body.

She threw a shoe at him, "Stop being a guy and get dressed."

Meanwhile she slipped on some basketball shorts, tank top, and a thin hoodie.

Once they both got upstairs Mr. Morrison was tapping his foot outside her door.

"Reed you're grounded!" he stated firmly and real.

Jacob tried to slip undetected, but Mr. Morrison said, "And you wait just a minute Jacob Black."

He slipped next to Reed's side and smiled awkwardly and fidgeted.

Reed said only for Jake's ears, "Stop fidgeting Jake! I mean it stop now!"

He stopped prancing around and Mr. Morrison just broke down crying, "I-I-I-I-I ne-nev-never thought I see the day when my little girl had a boy in her room."

"Dad I haven't been your little girl for a while now," Reed said sadly and helped her dad sit.

He sobbed, "But at least it was with someone of your own kind, I always thought you and Jake would get together."

Reed begun feeling guilty and just patted her dad's back in comfort and then sat down next to him and he began feeling better. Jake just stood there and didn't know what to do, but stood where he was.

Jake pointed to the door, "I'm just going to go now."

Mr. Morrison nodded his head, "Yeah yeah you go Jake."

Jake left and Reed and her dad had a serious long talk.

At the same time Alice came out of her blurry vision, "Carlisle come here quick!"

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle was there in a flash.

Alice's whimsical eyes gleamed up at them, "I think Reed is going to get pregnant again."

"Why do you say that?" Carlisle asked.

"Because my vision was blurry and Reed was in the hospital in a position where you make life and then my vision turns completely blurry."

Carlisle said, "Your visions are subjective Alice lets not worry the others."

"Okay," Alice agreed and sat back in fear.

Deep down in her gut she knew something horrible was arising and it was coming to all of them soon and this time there will be no stopping it.

Jake went to wolf form and met the pack there were all standing in a circle with Sam in the middle.

Sam began, "Let's talk about those new vampires in Seattle."

Embry chimed in, "There were two more turned this past week."

"There seems to be recruiting going on for some reason," Jacob talked, "There has to be an evolved leech heading this thing because no new bloodsucker would be turning new bloodsuckers they would just drain them."

Quil joked, "The only reason Jake knows this is because his girlfriend is cheating on him with one."

Sam growled at him, "Quil watch yourself!"

Jacob charged at Quil transforming right before landing on him and snapped his jaw at him and then Quil changed and they tousled.

Sam yelled, "Both of you STOP it!"

They stopped and Jake snapped his jaw at Quil one last time and went behind a tree and changed back and put on his shorts.

"Apologize to Jacob, Quil," Sam told him.

"Why?" Quil whined.

Sam eyed him angrily, "You know why."

"Sorry Jake," Quil apologized.

"Sure,sure," Jacob waved his hand aimlessly.

The meeting was over and Jake headed back to his house where Billy was smirking at him awkwardly.

Billy said, "So I just got a frantic call from Ralph Morrison."

Jacob scratched is head and nodded, "Really now?"

"Yep," Billy patted Jacob's side, "I knew you would fall for the right girl."

He smiled slightly, "Me to dad, me too."

Who knew after the happiest day of his life he was in for a surprise?


	23. Friday the Thirteenth

**Friday the Thirteenth**

* * *

It was October 13 on a Friday. Go figure. When Reed crumpled to the ground in tears holding a pregnancy test that read positive. The only person that it could have been Jacob and she sobbed into arms for about three in half hours.

School started and Reed did not even try to look pretty. She put on some purple track sweats with a green hoodie and converse. On top of that all she did was put concealer under her tired eyes and put her hair up into a messy bun.

Emmett surprised her with a shoulder shake and she jumped in fright, "God Bear don't ever scare me like that again."

He seemed genuinely sorry and joked, "Oh come on Reed, it's a not so rainy day in Forks. What are you pregnant?"

Reed gulped and whispered seethed to him before stomping off, "Shut the hell up Cullen!"

That is when Emmett knew that she really was pregnant and he stopped in mid-walk watching her walk off. The thought of Jacob and Reed making love made jealousy run through his veins and he went to first period in the worst mood.

Throughout the whole day Reed was miserable. Three times she had to ask one of her teachers if she could go to the restroom. When she got there she lingered over the john and puked her guts out. When she cleaned herself up the final bell rang and when she stepped out Emmett was waiting there tapping his foot.

He grabbed her arm and carried her out while saying, "I want answers."

"You haven't asked any questions," Reed toyed with his mind with her sarcasm.

"I do not want to fight, I just want you to explain," Emmett lightly said.

Reed glanced up at him and replied, "Okay."

They both got in her car and started talking.

"It was the night we got back and I can't tell you why I did, but someday I will tell you the whole truth. With that in mind we made love and I thought everything was cool and solid, but about a week in a half ago I started throwing up for no reason, I was forgetful of tiny things, and I practically cleaned my fridge out."

Emmett asked a simple question that would never have a simple answer, "What are you going to do?"

Reed simply answered, "I don't know."

There was no room left in his bones to hate Reed. He just couldn't. There was no possible way. She is carrying a child with his competition and Emmett couldn't even yell at her or ignore Reed. So he tipped his head in her clavicle and inhaled her scent and he sighed in pleasure. Then Emmett softly kissed her soft spot that made Reed moan just as softly as he kissed her.

"Please stop Emmett," Reed commanded, "These months are reserved for Jacob, the rest to you forever."

His eyes gleamed, "Does that mean you choose me."

"More like I am settling for you," Reed said not intentionally wanting it to sound mean.

He asked, "How's that?"

"I should be dead Emmett and we'll never know who I am actually choosing because well I have to turn into a vampire."

"You don't have to," Emmett reminded her.

She glared at him, "Yeah and you would hate me if to save my life I let Carlisle die instead."

"To me I would not care," Emmett said caressing her face.

Reed shook her head at him, "But what about Esme and Edward, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and yes even you?"

Emmett's eyes were now estranged from Reed's face and he contemplated on what if Carlisle died to save Reed.

"Okay maybe you are right," he silently agreed.

Reed semi-smiled, "I thought so."

"Let me drive you home, Shiloh," Emmett he sort of demanded.

"Alright," Reed muttered and she slid over as Emmett slid under and he was in the driver's seat.

When they finally arrived at her house Reed sweetly pecked his cheeks and he ran fast into the woods. Jacob was waiting on her porch.

Jealousy sprang in his voice, "What was that?"

"A thank you peck for driving me home," she shrugged her shoulders and Jacob noticed how she wasn't getting infuriated at his observation.

He relished her into his arms and whispered in her ear, "You really do want me?"

A hint of a falter was in her words, but nonetheless it got the job done, "Of course silly."

They went to her basement bedroom and he flirted with her and tried to make a move, but she never budged. Actually it was as if she was acting frightened of him.

Jacob stopped trying and asked, "What's wrong Reed?"

She did not hear him and said, "Huh what?"

"What's wrong?" He responded again and tilted his head because he knew something was up.

"Oh nothing," she said not even believing her own words.

"Yes it is, come on tell me," he nudged her playfully and it began making her queasy.

Reed bolted up and ran to her bathroom and threw up in the toilet. After she upchucked Jacob got the point.

He stated/asked, "You're pregnant aren't you?"


	24. Jacob's Kid

With nervous laughter Reed answered, "Of course not."

"Because if you are I am a werewolf and there are things you need to know," Jacob warned her.

"Like what?" Reed questioned and wiped her mouth with a paper towel.

"That if a person has a baby with a werewolf the fetus is fully developed at six months instead of nine."

"Well never knew that, but it doesn't matter cause I don't need to know," Reed giggled in a maniac way.

Jake jumped up from the bed and padded towards her and nuzzled his head against the side of her's.

He whispered ever so softly, "Tell me the truth."

Reed choked up and you could hear it in her voice and she nodded her head while she said, "I am carrying your child."

He pulled her away from him with the hugest smile she'd ever seen. His dark features somehow disappeared from his face and he became the old Jake she loved and knew.

"Are you serious I am having a kid," he said fastly.

Reed tapped his shoulder, "Correction I am having your kid."

"You know what I mean," he shrugged his shoulder.

Reed growled, "You're not having like five inch wide baby coming through you private parts."

Jacob tried to joke around, "Already moody I see."

"Shut up," Reed chuckled a tiny bit and nudged her way past him.

"You're gonna be so cute when you start getting big," he teased.

She glared at him so evil and retorted, "I mean it Jacob, shut up!"

He threw his hands up in there, "Fine, fine I won't say anything of that notion."

"This cannot be happening again," she cried.

A scowl grew on Jacob's face, "What do you mean 'happening again'?"

"It's a long story, rather not get into it," Reed tried to change the subject.

Jacob gave her a stern look and demanded, "Tell me now."

So she sat down and sat down beside her and Reed told him all of what happened with the vampire Kingston. The whole time Jake was shaking, but he kept from turning.

Jacob seethed, "See this is the reason you should not hang out with your lovable leeches!"

"JACOB!" Reed shrilled.

"It's the truth," he shrugged her off.

Reed silently utters, "You will never understand."

"Sure I do," Jake claimed.

Reed snapped her eyes icily at Jacob whispered with repulsion, "It's a curse just like it is for you."

With a disgusted look Jake snorted, "How is that?"

"Your bones morph; painful as hell I'd imagine. They hunger for what used to make them human; even if they drink from animals they will never be as strong as if they drank human blood. You act as if they have it easy!"

"No, I don't," he lowered his eyes.

Reed smiled only to herself, "Lets not lie."

She placed her whole hand on the side of his cheek and his chiseled face gazed at her, "Be nice."

It was time for Jacob of to leave and he did so willingly.

Emmett slammed the door to the house and everyone came running to him.

Carlisle asked calmly, "Emmett what is the matter?"

"Alice," is the only word.

"Yeah," she spoke up.

Emmett asked, "How come you did not tell me Reed was pregnant?"

Alice glanced at Carlisle then back at Emmett, "My vision wasn't entirely insightful." "But you knew enough to know, Am I right?" Emmett questioned.

"Technically yes, but-" Alice wanted to explain.

Emmett raised his hand slowly to tell her to stop, "What are we going to do?"

Carlisle said truthfully, "We are going to do nothing. It is not your child as if you can have any."

"If have done any studying about werewolves their offspring come at six months instead of nine, which falls upon the time Reed is turning into a vampire."

Carlisle's eyes dilated, Jasper and Edward became inhumanly tense, and Rosalie crumbled a glass dish.

Rosalie voiced her opinion, "I am sick and tired of handling these petty human antics!"

Carlisle had enough of Rosalie's comments and flashed before her face and with a normal voice that held so much hostility even Rosalie was petrified, "Reed and Bella will become part of this family sooner than you think or want. Over these past months I have become of ashamed of turning you, because you have become a selfish and horrid person. If you don't want this you can gladly leave. I am pretty sure no one would object. Now if you are going to stay chuck it up and help out the only family you have and might ever will!"

Rosalie came out of the ghostly trance and settled on the ottoman next to Esme who stroked her hair.

"You are right Emmett that is something," Carlisle said and began thinking, "Jasper and Rosalie will check out the new turned vampires, and you and Edward will talk to Reed."

Edward stifled and laugh and Emmett snapped, "What are you laughing about?"

"The love of your soul is carrying a child of our immortal enemy." Edward replied.

Emmett smile and retorted equally, "Well at least my love doesn't trip in the face of danger."

That wiped the smile off Edward's face, "Touché."

Alice clipped Emmett's shoulder, "Maybe Reed's funniness is rubbing off of you."

"Wait are you saying I wasn't funny before?" Emmett stalked behind her.

Their voices started fading and Alice answered, "Pretty much Em."


	25. Trappings of a Heartbreak

Reed was just about to switch her lampshade off when Edward and Emmett appeared in her room. She was about to scream, but Emmett put a hand over her mouth and shushed in her ear.

"Timing, guys, timing" she waved her hand around.

Emmett apologized, "At least you did not slip."

Edward glared at him.

Reed asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Edward responded leaning against the stone, gray walls.

Emmett began to explain, "At the house all of us were talking about your sudden pregnant syndrome."

A sarcastic smile appeared on Reed's face.

"We've calculated that the due date for the birth is also the due date for you to turn into a vampire," Edward explained.

"What?" Screamed Reed and she pounded into Emmett's chest.

Emmett crushed his lips to her forehead and tried to shush her, "its okay Reed. Shiloh just calm down. Okay shhhh Reed shhhh!"

Reed cried, "What am I going to do with the baby?"

"That is precisely the reason why we came over here," Edward chimed in with a nonchalant voice.

"It can't live like this. I won't let it." Reed whispered in chilling tone that bounded to Emmett like a blanket.

Emmett sat her down on her bed and wrapped his burly arms around her, "We know."

"I have to be turned, Emmett. I could never live with myself if I took Carlisle's life," Reed sniffled.

Edward made a slight joke, "Carlisle has lived long enough, don't you think so?"

"Edward," Reed hissed.

"Only kidding," Edward warned her and suppressed her fears with a small grin.

Emmett added in, "But Edward," and Edward turned his head to Emmett's voice, "we both know that Carlisle would give his life."

"Yes we do," he agreed.

Reed shook her vivaciously, "I am serious. There is no way I am letting Carlisle die for my mistake. My huge fucking mistake."

Emmett responded, "We know that much Reed. You're just too nice."

Reed stuck out her tongue and Emmett snapped at her in a playful way.

Though deep down Reed knew what her final decision would be; and before she could remind herself of Edward's gift, he tilted his head and stared at her in way that he knew.

Edward snapped his fingers before walking over to Emmett and clipping his shoulder, "Go Emmett. Reed and I will talk."

"Why you?" Emmett asked folding his arms over his chest.

Edward replied, "Me and Reed are good friends. Plus we both know I am better at this stuff than you are."

"Makes logical sense," Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "plus I'll track down Jazzy Boy and Dad, and see what they have figured out."

"See you later at the house," Edward said.

Reed backed into the wall as Edward came toward her. Her lips trembled, hairs stood up on the back of her neck, and then she began sobbing.

"PLEASE Edward! You have to understand it's the best way."

A grimace of sadness plastered on Edward's statuesque face.

As he slumped down in a chair, he replied in a depressing tone, "I do, I really do. I just do not want to see Emmett's face."

"You don't want to see Emmett's face?" Reed asked in an kind of snobby voice. "I am going to have to live for the rest of my life that I broke my true love's heart. There is no way I will ever be forgiven this."

Edward whispered, "You're doing the right thing Reed. I promise on Bella that I will never tell him."

Reed pecked Edward's cheek, "Thank you Edward. Because he will know in good time."


	26. First Trimester

**First Trimester**

**Two Months Later**

**First Trimester:**

There was a small to medium size baby bump like the size of a regular's woman whose at her third month. Reed was only at her second, but it was like she was at the end of the first trimester in "human" terms.

Jacob surrounded her and gawked at Reed's face.

Randomly he complimented, "You're glowing. You have pregnant woman's glow right now."

"Shut up and I might spare your hand during labor," she snapped back while crunching down on celery, "why are you making me eat this?"

"It's good for you," he retorted with his mouth hanging open.

Reed dipped the celery stick in Italian dressing, "Emmett lets me eat whatever I want."

"Emmett's not the father," Jacob simmered bitterly.

Reed glared at him and chowed down on another piece of the green vegetable.

Jacob got up from the chair and went up in front of Reed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "We're going to be so happy."

As Reed gulped, she squeezed Jake's hips, "Mhmm."

"These past two months have been unbearable, and I know it," Jacob commented.

Reed rolled her eyes and thought back to her first month. She had went to school and Emmett tagged along with her like they were conjoined twins.

"Emmett I am going to be okay," she hissed quietly to so one could hear, but him.

Emmett stuttered, "I just want. I jus-"

"I just want you to stop," Reed finished his sentence.

He bowed his head and started going to his actual class. She blew a breath out and went into AP Chem. Mr. Bolluck welcomed her in and she sat beside Mike Newton. Jasper was a across her at the lab table. Jazz could sense her anger.

She said only for him, "Is this you all's way on keeping an eye on me?"

Jasper nodded his head and Reed licked over her teeth, while tapping her pencil on the table. Then all of a sudden Reed jerked forward. Bile crept up her throat and she immediately covered her mouth and ran towards the door. Thankfully the girl's restroom was right across the hall from the lab. Reed made it to a stall and puked her guts and just maybe the baby. Guilty at the thought made her sick and she yakked up another round.

"Reed," someone called out.

With a hoarse voice Reed answered, "Yeah."

"It's me Angela, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she stopped in front of the stall.

"I'm fine," she answered back.

Angela blew out a breath and said, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"No no just got trashed last night," Reed lied and she knew she was not lying very well either.

"Reed," Angela elongated this time.

As Reed stepped out of the stall and made her way to the sink, she turned her head towards Angela and pleaded with her eyes, "Please don't tell anyone, especially not Jessica."

"I won't," and she squeezed Reed's shoulder and they went back to Mr. Bolluck's class.

Reed came out of the trance from along ago, and Jacob still embraced her.

You could slightly tell that Reed was pregnant if you looked hard enough. She barely showed which made her happy. In the meanwhile, Edward knew that Reed had to keep her mind open. That she had to change her plans with Emmett and Jacob all the time. Though being pregnant with Jacob's baby did help Reed. Alice's visions were blurry and she could not get a good reading as long as Reed was carrying his child.

"Jake, Angela is coming over so get lost for the time being," Reed lightly joked.

Jacob pecked her forehead, "Fine fine, I can tell when I am not wanted."

"Sure you do," she puckered her lips and pushed him out the door.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang and Angela stood on the porch. Rain came down in drizzles and Reed made them both hot tea.

Angela asked, "So how are you doing?"

"Not bad," Reed answered and drank some of her tea, "the morning sickness has gone and the cravings have started."

Angela chuckled at this, "You know if you told people they would not be surprised."

"Yeah, but they'll think I'm a slut," Reed replied.

'Trust me on this, I've been where you have been," Angela said calmly.

Reed's mouth dropped open, "What?"

A sad grin came upon Angela's face, "Yeah, just a few months before you came I delivered a healthy baby boy. But of course I could not keep him. I don't have the means to. Yet I did not let my pregnancy be a secret and the same people that hated me for no reason had their thoughts. But most of the people did not care and kept to themselves. All I'm saying is just think about it."

"You're full of surprises Miss Angela," Reed smiled without her teeth.

"As are you Reed Morrison," and they clinked mugs.

After Angela left Reed made her way to the bathroom and drew up a bath. She poured in the bubble and lavender salts. When she stepped in the water was steaming hot, just the way she liked it, and sat down breathing in the calming scent.

All of a sudden she heard a creak and her head snapped to the left. A shadow passed and Reed screamed, but then Emmett appeared. She threw a bar of soap at him, but he caught it.

Through gritted teeth Reed yelled, "I swear Emmett do not ever do that again!"

He cocked his head away from the sight of her naked body, "Sorry."

Reed could tell he felt uncomfortable, but an ounce of her wanted him to see her. She wanted him to hunger to kiss her skin, to have him rub up and down her body, to love each other. Emmett cleared his throat and she told him to give her a towel. He handed her one and without any warning just got out and wrapped it around her. Water dripping from her skin and onto the floor.

Reed held a lustful smile, "It's ironic how I've done practically everyone, except to the guy who I truly love."

"So were not equal?" Emmett asked as he gulped. Every male sensation wanted him to ravish her right then, but the old gentleman in him made him stop. Even though he could tell Reed wanted him to take charge.

"You win. I have had a long time to think about it and you win. You will always win. I love Jacob I truly do, but I know deep down that we do not belong together. Not like you and me," Reed finished out of breath.

"Maybe when this whole mess is over, we can finally be together," Emmett held a confident grin.

Reed squeaked, "Maybe." There was absolutely no way they could end up together. Jake and Emmett may not be equal and Emmett will win, but Reed cannot leave Jake either. The way she loves them are equal, but the way they love her are not. She knows that Jacob's love is blind. He has only loved her, and somehow she knows that she won't be the last. But for Emmett he has loved. Multiple times in fact. She can tell whenever he looks at her that she is all he sees. When they touch it is like an electric current flowing attaching their hormones and linking them with each other. And also, deep down inside Reed knows that she is Emmett's last love.


	27. Second Trimester

**Second Trimester**

**Two Months Later:**

**Second Trimester**

Reed took Angela's advice and told everyone she thought should know about the baby. After that the news did not need to come from her mouth, because gossip spreaded like wildfire. Four months and Reed looked like she was six months. Lots of people were surprised and they all just assumed she was having twins, maybe even triplets.

Though Reed knew what she had to do. She needed to tell Jacob about her changing into a vampire. This news would destroy him, and he probably would never talk to her again. I don't think she would even talk to herself if she was in Jacob's predicament.

That mid March afternoon Reed told Jacob to meet her at her house. Thoughts swarmed her brain and she had no clue how to even begin to tell him that she had to turn into a vampire.

The doorbell rung and Reed answered it, "Jake! I am so happy to see you."

He gave her a puzzled look, "You just saw me this morning when I dropped you off at school."

"So who cares," Reed lied and pushed him to think she was playing around with him.

Jacob sat down on the couch and asked, "What was so urgent that you had to talk to me about? That it was now or never."

Reed gulped and tears began forming in her eyes, "Jacob when I almost died after the whole Kingston incident. Well, Carlisle saved me after I died, but he did not turn me. Instead he made a deal. A deal that I can take or let somebody else die for mine."

When she stared at him his face seemed even more rigid and confused, "I don't understand, Reed."

Choking back tears Reed explained, "Carlisle's gift that he can only use once was to save my life. But it only delayed me from turning into a vampire. If I don't get turned before my eighteenth birthday then Carlisle will die. As you see that is about the time when I am supposed to be having your baby," Reed touched her belly in a protective way, "all Carlisle knew is that he was giving me a second chance at life please do not be mad at him. I am begging you! Please don't!"

Disgust etched Jacob's face, "You're going to be a filthy bloodsucker?"

"I have to. I can't let Carlisle die for me, I just can't!" Reed said now full on sobbing.

Jacob snarled, "You still have a choice. Don't you think Carlisle has lived long enough?"

Her brows furrowed in and her top lip rose in disbelief, "I am not letting an innocent man die. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Jacob laughed menacing tone, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? You're the one happy to be a bloodsucker not thinking about our future!"

All the anger in Reed exploded, "THERE IS OR WILL BE NO FUTURE FOR US JACOB!"

Jacob was truly surprised and he stutteringly asked, "W-w-wh-what do y-yo-you mean?"

In a heartfelt whisper tone I replied, "It's because I choose Emmett, Jacob. I choose Emmett."

That is when Jacob completely lost all sight of his humanity. He convulsed rapidly and then his clothes began tearing off and Reed knew what was about to happen next. A roar escaped his nozzle and Reed jumped in fright. A beautiful but frightening russet colored wolf stood before her growling low and evil at her. All his rage was wrapped up and a paw came down on Reed's shoulder. She scattered across the room clutching her arm in pain. Three claw marks ran from the top of shoulder to her elbow crease. The wound was about four inches deep and she bled pervusely. Jacob began simmering down and whimpering. He knew what he had done was horrible. He had hurt Reed like Sam had hurt Emily. Reed's manic cries rang out.

Just then the door flew open and Emmett came striding in. He saw the blood and staggered backwards a bit. Reed swore she heard Jake snicker. Yet somehow Emmett sucked it up and charged to Reed, blood and all, and picked her taking her to the hospital.

After they left Jacob came back to his human form fuming with regret. He knocked over a vase and accidently broke the couch. He just had to see her. Plus, he needed to hear that the baby was okay. Jacob contemplated if Reed lost the baby. He would never be the same.

Emmett placed Reed in his Hummer H2. His face squinted up and his eyes turned vicious black.

"I'll be fine," Reed whispered as she worried about Emmett sucking her dry.

Emmett laughed, "I don't need to be Edward to know what you're thinking."

Then Reed chuckled back, "Oh really now? Just concentrate on something else."

He gritted his teeth, "It's kind of hard."

"I know, but if you don't suck me clean you get to keep back Jacob when he comes to the hospital."

Emmett's expression never changed but he asked, "He's coming there?"

"Of course. He'll feel too bad," Reed nodded her head.

She bit her lip from the pain. It was escalating more and more.

"You could have stopped him, you know," Emmett slipped.

Reed racked her brain and figured it out, "Oh I didn't really think of that."

"I wished you did," Emmett commented with a sly smirk.

"Me too," I sighed and glanced down at my left arm.

Emmett said, "You're going to be fine."

Reed looked at him, "Oh I know. It's just going to leave scars."

"I'll bet," Emmett retorted with his eyes straightforward.

Suddenly he sniffed the air and Reed's blood wafted in his nose. He gripped his fingers around the steering wheel even tighter and Reed grimaced because she knew what this was doing to him.

They finally got to the emergency room and Carlisle asked what happen and Emmett confided in him somewhere secret.

Carlisle came up to Reed, "So I am guessing you told him."

"Yeah doc I did," and she rolled her eyes, "obviously look how wonderful it turned out."

He dipped a cloth in alcohol and rubbed on Reed's wound. Reed gasped and whimpered from the pain, but it could have been worse. He patched her up and then a commotion made them both look outside.

Jacob growled, "Let me see her!"

"She doesn't want to see you," Emmett blocked his way.

"I need to make sure the baby-"

Emmett responded, "The baby is okay. Though I doubt the girl you knocked up is."

"Watch your mouth," and then Jacob hissed lowly for Emmett to hear, "bloodsucker."

"You really need to come up with better insults, dog," Emmett replied with an unnerved voice.

Jacob smirked, "She'll never be with you either. Don't get your hopes up. Just look she's done everyone but you."

Reed heard that and tears burned her eyes and squeaked, "Jacob!"

"Reed," Jacob stared at her in surprise, "I didn't mean-"

"Save it!" Reed spat at him and turned around back to her room.

The last thing said was by Emmett, "Seriously Jacob, give Reed her space."

Then he went back to her, and when Jacob saw them together it clicked in his head. They appeared as the perfect couple. He watched Emmett cup Reed's face in his. Emmett's eyes shone different emotions that Jacob could not even comprehend. But everything was crystal clear when Emmett bent down and put his lips on Reed. Jacob saw how instinctively Reed smiled during it. Just through her body language he could see that she leaned into and enjoyed every minute. It did not help that he could hear her beating so fast that it almost wanted to make him throw up. Cause he almost did.


	28. Third Trimester

**Two Months Later:**

**Third Trimester**

So Reed was due any day now. Jacob constantly followed her everywhere and she had to keep going to school since technically at six months you're not due. Except Reed is not carrying a normal human's baby she's carrying a psychomanic's who's a loving werewolf's baby. Emmett and Jacob sort of made a deal though they do not like each other. Well Jake hates all the vampires and Emmett does not either dislikes or likes the wolves, he just hates Jacob. It could be because they battle for Reed's affection.

Anyway Reed waddled to open the school's door and Emmett strode up like a white knight and opened it for. As Reed padded in she rolled her eyes towards him.

Emmett commented, "I try to be chivalrous and you knock me down."

Reed busted out laughing, "You're only doing it because I am prego."

"Not true. How come when I try to declare my love for you, you just tear me down, brick by brick?"

"I do that because I love you," Reed smoldered and bit her lip.

Emmett sighed deeply, "Even pregnant with some other guy's baby you can still give me an erection."

Reed slapped Emmett on the shoulder and gasped, "Shut up! Don't say stuff out loud like that!"

He jolted every time she slapped him all over.

Half laughing and wheezing Emmett slightly yelled, "Okay okay I am sorry. Geesh Shiloh you're killing me here."

She eyed half seriously, "And it better stay that way."

Friday the thirteenth was this coming Friday and it scared Reed like nothing in her life. And lets see how much crazy and frightening things have happened to her: 1.) Kingston nearly sucked her dry; 2.)She constantly is around vampires that could suck her dry; 3.) Reed is proned to deadly things.

Thursday around eight o'clock Reed had made her father a sandwich after he had graded all his students papers. As she made her way just out of the kitchen threshold a pain shot through her body and she dropped the glass plate that clanged to the wooden floor and smashed into tiny pieces.

Reed hollered, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

She heard her father's feet run to her, and he held her up with his hands. Just as she was about to speak, fluid spilled onto the floor.

"Oh shit," Reed cursed and Mr. Morrison backed into the doorway in shock.

Her dad helped Reed into the car and got the baby bag. The pain was escalating to excruciating by now. It felt as if the baby itself was pushing its way out with Reed not being fully dilated. Reed's half whimpers and yells kept getting stronger as they made their way to the Forks Memorial Hospital. Reed flipped her phone open and pressed speed dial number three.

She breathed heavily, "Jake the baby is coming."

"What?" Jacob screamed through the phone in a excited tone.

"Yeah, so please get to the hospital."

Jacob fastly responded, "I am on my way."

Once to the hospital Reed was in a delivery room and they put her on the bed.

Reed demanded, "I want Carlisle to deliver my baby!"

A nurse commented, "But he's not an OBG-YN."

Reed grabbed the nurse's collar and spat, "I want Carlisle to DELIVER. MY. BABY!"

The nurse freaked out and ran to get Carlisle. Not two minutes later he was standing in the doorway.

Reed began to cry, "I am scared."

"Well you will be fine. You're going to be in labor for a while Reed, sorry about that and we can give you an epidural when the time comes."

"Yes definitely the epi please," Reed begged.

Carlisle nodded and went out the room.

Jacob came bursting in, "REED! Oh this is so exciting!"

"Maybe for you," Reed said rolling her eyes, "but you're not the one about to push a nine pound baby out of a va-jay-jay."

Jacob kissed Reed's forehead, "Must you be so difficult."

This made her smirk and calm her nerves. For some odd reason he always knew how to soothe her emotions. Reed winced at another contraction and timed to see when the next one would be coming. Luckily it didn't happen until ten minutes after the first one.

It was about 9:27 AM when her contractions became two minutes apart and Carlisle rolled in with his gloves and mask and said it's about time.

He asked Mr. Morrison, "Hey Dad, do you want to be in here."

Reed pleaded with her eyes not for him to be in there. She wanted her mom with her at this moment. Jacob volunteered to take Mr. Morrison's spot and held Reed's hand as Carlisle told Reed to push. Of course she did and Jacob thought he was Mr. Tough Stuff.

Through the mask Carlisle said, "Push Reed."

Reed squeezed Jacob's hand so hard he grimaced more than usual. After about ten to twenty minutes of pushing Carlisle told her to relax and then suddenly all everyone could hear were joyful cries. Reed broke down immediately when she heard the small hiccup of life that she just bore.

Carlisle smiled, "It's a girl," and then he handed surgical scissors to Jacob and he snipped the umbilical cord.

Jake grinned so wide at the beautiful creature. After all the nurses cleaned her up Carlisle handed Reed's baby to her.

One nurse asked, "What are you going to name her?"

Reed peered down at the tiny life in her hands and big dark blue eyes gazed up at her. Jacob played with her fingers and Reed thought of this as a family photo of picture perfect.

Reed answered sincerely, "Sapphire."

Jacob looked at her, "I like that alot Reed."

"You do?" Reed asked in a little girl voice.

A tear rolled down his cheek, "Yeah I really do. Can her middle name be Carly?"

"Why that?" Reed asked peering into his black sharp eyes.

A forced smile that was somehow genuine and he explained, "Carlisle has done too much for us and especially you. I think he deserves some kind of recognition."

Carlisle bowed his head, "Thank you Jacob."

"No problem doc."

Carlisle said out loud, "I need to speak to Reed. Alone."

Everyone cleared out of the room and Reed gulped for she knew what he was about to say. She held Sapphire in her arms, because she knew after tonight there would be no life with her. Reed kissed her baby's forehead gently.

"I might be able to get you out of the hospital, but if not we might have to fake your death."

Tears welled in Reed's eyes, "I am so frightened Carlisle."

"Don't be I think I've found a way for the venom not to hurt so much."

Reed shook her head, "It isn't that. For her," she pointed her eyes to Sapphire who now slept soundly.


	29. Changeling

**Changeling**

The plan had been set. Sapphire was in the baby ward and Jacob was with Reed.

Jake yelled, "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! SHE'S LOSING SO MUCH BLOOD!"

Nurses and doctors ran into the room. A doctor commented that somehow during the delivery Reed cut something and it took it all the way to the aorta. Now she was bleeding and dying right in front of everyone's eyes. Then she began flat lining and they worked on her for half an hour, but nothing. Immediately they transferred her to the morgue, where Jasper and Alice snuck Reed out and brought her back to their house. Don't worry Jacob was in on the plan, so don't go into a hissy fit.

The time was around eleven o'clock and the time was nearly here.

Jacob crouched low to Reed, "I can be here, when you turn."

Reed shook her head and protested, "No, Jacob. I don't even think you could handle this."

"I am here for you, and I wanna be here to say my final goodbye too," Jacob glanced down. He couldn't bear to look at Reed when he said those words.

"What?" Reed asked in hysterics.

Jacob grabbed her hand and held it, "You never loved me the way I loved you. I know who you love," and he nodded over to where Emmett stood, "plus Sapphire needs a mom who's going to grow old. You won't be able to do that. But I swear you can come visit and see her and I'll send you pictures and videos. I promise on your life."

She touched his cheeks with the palm of her hand, "See that's where you're wrong. I love you both equally. But, I need you to know I never settle for either of you."

Jacob gave Reed a kiss on her cheek and Carlisle stepped through the threshold and said, "It's around eleven forty five."

"Okay doc, make me a vamp," Reed tried to say in confidence, but it came out shaking.

Carlisle took Jacob and Reed to the upstairs guest bedroom where he told her to lay down. Even Carlisle trembled when he extracted his fangs and pierced Reed's neck. Reed gasped in fright as her eyes grew wide with agony. She clutched and clutched at Carlisle's clothing, while one hand held Reed's head the other clenched the side of the bed. Jacob had been left speechless. The pain he knew Reed faced was too much to think about. He could never know the pain. After Carlisle released himself from Reed, he stood back and wiped the blood that drizzled from his chin.

As he walked by Jacob he muttered, "I'm sorry."

The door closed and Reed convulsed and grunted. Her eyes held a haze of deranged familiarity. Jake knew she was in so much, much physical and psychological torment he threw up in the trashcan near the doorway. After that he sucked it up, and held her hand as the torture never ceased.

For days she went on like this. Slowly Jacob turned erratic with the lost days of sleep. On the fourth day Reed had gone totally silent and it made him feel slightly unsettled. Then on fifth and final day Reed awoke, as if she had been in a cocoon and arose into a butterfly. The paleness did not seem to overcome her. She glowed in the most unlikely way. Jacob never thought Reed could become even more gorgeous, but the sight that took over him made him rethink. Beauty seemed to be her curse, for any man would fall to his feet. Yet, the deep but somehow bright red eyes turned him off completely.

Reed twitched, "Jacob?"

"Yeah it's me," he answered.

"I feel funny," she stated and scratched at her throat.

Jacob said, "I'll go get Carlisle."

When he left Reed peered down at herself and when she saw herself in the mirror, she was stunned. Noises. Small noises screeched in her ear and she wanted everything to stop. Microscopic things seemed magnified and Reed fell to the bed. Hollers escaped her mouth.

Jacob barged in, "Reed!? Reed are you okay?"

Nonchalantly Carlisle spoke, "She's getting used to the vampire senses."

Reed's legs felt wobbly and like she was a brand new born doe. As she took a step, she found herself downstairs. The rest of the family was down there. Though all she could see had been Emmett who remained speechless from the rests tirades.

Jasper smiled, "It feels good not to have the urge to eat you."

Esme said, "Oh you look just divine, Reed."

"Yeah you kinda almost outrank me," Rosalie replied through gritted teeth.

Edward spoke in her mind, "Nice to have you."

Alice pranced next to her, "Oh cannot wait to raid your closet."

"Alice," Edward scolded.

"Oh come on Edward," Alice whined going back to Jasper's side.

Inch by inch Reed moved closer to Emmett. She could hear the gulp getting caught in his throat.

Reed asked, "Well aren't you going to say something?"

Emmett snapped out of his trance and enloped Reed into a hug, "I've waited for you for so long," he whispered.

She wanted to produce tears, but none flowed down her cheeks and she just squeezed Emmett, as his hands roamed her back.

Once again Reed clawed at her throat, Jasper chimed, "I know that sign anywhere. She needs to drink."

"Wow that sounds really repulsive," and everyone cracked up in laughter.

Alice chirped happily, "At least we know that is the real Reed."

Emmett gave her the step by step on how to catch prey, animals, and drain them nice and lovely. His terms not Reed's. Reed saw a buck and she eyed him and went off. Everything blurred by, but still kept its form. This whole new body of senses just erupted inside her and before she knew it, Reed had the buck in her grasp. She snapped its neck and snuck her fangs in the animals hide and began sucking. Blood seeped into her mouth and the taste was so invigorating. Reed never wanted to set her dinner down. Just to make sure she was okay Carlisle insisted she drink at least two bucks and two regular deer.

When Reed got back to the mansion Jacob seemed to have left. She clung to him for dear life. He left to retrieve Sapphire and he told her that she was sleeping in the next room over. As Reed approached the room, she saw Rosalie acting motherly towards Sapphire.

Reed cleared her throat, Rosalie jumped and went back to the ice face she usually keeps, "Rose you need to learn to let go."

All she said to Reed had been, "I know."

Then Rose left and Reed picked up Sapphire. She bounced Sophie in her arms and kissed her tiny fingers and toes.

Reed whispered to her baby, "I want you to know that your mommy loves you so much. And that she cared for your daddy the same amount. On top of that she loved Emmett just the same. And she is sorry for what the future awaits."

The baby giggled and seemed almost as if she understood. Reed placed her down back in her makeshift bed and went back to the living room.

Jacob nuzzled Reed's head and placed his lips on the top of her hairline, "You're so cold and you smell terrible."

"Ha right back at ya," Reed slapped his shoulder, "Jake please describe every night to her what I was like."

Jacob licked his lips, "I promise and I also promise that I will never forget you Reed Morrison."

"You better get going," Reed choked as those words hurt as they came out her mouth.

He agreed, "I know."

So Jacob went to go get Sapphire and as he left the Cullen's house Reed said, "Come back to me..."


	30. I Love You

**I Love You**

After Jacob left Reed went off to search for Emmett. Esme had told her that a surprise awaited her in the forest and that she might find Emmett there also. When she got to the surprise her mouth dropped open. A cottage inspired house lay in the middle of the thick green forest. Cobblestone walls with moss covering the lower half.

"Esme said you would love it," Emmett grinned.

A smiled, "Well she's right."

"Now we can do it and as loud and hard, because no one will know," Emmett slightly half joked and half not.

"Real mature Bear," Reed rolled her eyes.

Emmett picked her up wedding style and crossed the threshold through the doorway.

A teasing smirk lay across Reed's mouth, "_Close_," and the door closed.

She frowned, "You didn't forget about my powers did you?"

Emmett tried to lie, "No of course not," and then he figured out he couldn't, "okay maybe just a little bit."

"Thought so," Reed bobbed her head once, "now something I've wanted to do for the longest time."

He couldn't even get a word in, because he felt Reed's mouth on his. Her lips felt like floating in the Milky Way, like drifting in and out of sleep, and her body felt spectacular. Emmett could not restrain himself from touching every centimeter of Reed's flesh. Slowly he unraveled Reed's top and left smitten pecks on her neck. Reed had never seen Emmett without his clothes and her excitement boiled as she kept thinking about it. Before they knew it, they had made it to their bed. Reed and Emmett became one body. Their love crashing over and over again until the break of dawn. Reed also found out her second gift that morning after the love making. She found out that she could sleep and it was vital for her to do so, because she can shape shift her features. And the only way to have that power is to sleep, it is as if sleep is the battery charger to shape shift. When she woke up with Emmett staring at her in bewilderment and love she became extremely confused.

"What?" Reed screamingly asked.

Emmett stuttered, "You freaking slept and when you slept your hair turned all gingerly and your nose is straighter."

"Maybe you've gone mad," Reed laughed as she made her way to the bathroom.

Reed stared at herself in the mirror in shock to find out that Emmett had been right. She made a side note that she did not look half bad being a redhead. All she had to do to get back to her original state was think about her real self and when she looked back into the mirror, she saw herself staring back.

After she got done she did not hear Emmett and packed her clothes in a feverish heat. Then she ran all the way to the airport. Immediately she booked a flight to New York. On the plane Reed slapped her head to the fact that their could be sunshine. Yet as the sun peered down on her skin through the small rectangle airplane window, Reed did not see one sparkle. The reason why is part of her abnormal second gift. Reed just produced a film cover over her skin to repress the shining effect.

At the New York airport she booked a flight to Venice, Italy. Reed went back to that fateful day when she and Bella had saved Emmett and Edward from admitting their true selves to the human occupants of Volterra. That is where Bella and Reed had faced the Volturi's inspection. Jane certainly did not like her, nor Bella. Jane's power ceased to work upon Bella and Reed had stopped her attack from being just a powerful human. Edward almost got killed by the Volturi's vampire made hunter Demetri. He should have not gone after Bella like that, full well knowing what Edward was going to do. Everything seemed to make sense in Volterra. Their smirks and behind laughter at Reed as she proclaimed her love for Jacob and Emmett. it just all made sense.

Reed slept until she heard the captain's voice saying they would be landing soon. The flight ended and she made her way to baggage claim and carried her bags to a taxi. There she would drive a six hour drive to Volterra, where the Volturi lived. There they would explain everything. Everything needed to be sorted out to her. The cab driver gave her a disgusted look, but when she threw a thousand dollars at him he revved his engine and went blasting off to the distant country side. Green pastures and marvelous buildings surrounded her.

Emmett had just gotten back from hunting. Even during the hunt he could see Edward was off. He tried to ask what was wrong Edward shrugged it off and zipped to find some other food. His questions were answered when Emmett made it back to the cottage to not find Reed anywhere in sight. He thumbed the sapphire engagement ring in his pocket with the most delicacy. Hoping that stroking the ring would somehow bring her back.

"Edward what do you know?" Emmett tore through the house and asked him in the most angered voice.

He said nothing to Emmett.

Alice jumped when he pointed at her, "I swear Em I know nothing, she hid it very well."

Emmett fell to Edward's knees, "I know you Edward. I know that you're the only one who knows."

Edward picked up Emmett from the ground, his infamous saddened guilty look upon his face, "I promised her."

Emmett yelled in such a manner it even scared Carlisle, "Well then unpromise it."

He gave in, "She went to Volterra to find out the truth," he had to give in. Edward could not bear to see his own brother hurting so much from heartache.

Emmett faced Carlisle, "I'm leaving for a while."

Carlisle nodded, "But Jasper and I are coming with you."

Edward reminded them, "I can help to."

Carlisle turned to Edward, "Seeing you would make them ask about the turning of Bella and we do not need that added pressure."

He understood. Jasper kissed Alice lovingly, "Jazz please play nice in Volterra."

Jasper smirked, "Don't worry Alice I will."

Then they all left after Reed to Volterra.


	31. Secrets of Volterra

**Secrets of Volterra**

Doors closed behind her and she strode slowly, knowing exactly where she was.

"Look who we have here?" Aro cackled.

"Couldn't wait to come back to us could you," Caius added on.

Reed smirked at them sarcastically and then demanded, "I just want to know the truth."

"The truth?" Aro eyed Reed.

She gritted, "Yes."

"Something real can be a lie just as truth can," he warned her before telling.

Now she was mad and Reed seethed, "Just tell me!"

Jane and Alec silently filed in. Alec gazed at Reed wide-eyed as if he knew her.

Jane stared at her angrily. A permanent scowl etched on her face and she asked the others, "What is SHE doing here?"

For the first time she heard Alec reply to her Jane's question. He said flatly, but built up anger faltered through, "You know exactly why Jane."

"But brother," Jane tried to say.

Alec put up his hand for Jane to shut her mouth and she recoiled.

Reed pleaded as tearless tears streamed down, "Please just tell me. I am hurting all the ones I love. Yet I keep dreaming of you. I've dreamt of you countless of times."

He glided to her and placed his cold hands upon her face and whispered as they touched nose to nose, "I have been known you for centuries. It is almost as if were bonded. To make things simpler you're like my Bella as she is to Edward."

Reed stepped back nodding her head from side to side, "Impossible."

"But it is," Alec tried to tell her. It pained him mercilessly that she did not know who he was.

"I can't know you. There is no way, I am not a vampire well I am now, but before I wasn't."

Alec's eyes glazed over and began telling her the story: The story of how they met, "Centuries and centuries ago I met a girl and her name was Shiloh. She was royalty and I was poverty. We grew up together and played in secret as her nurses and governess would certainly not allow us too. As we grew up I could feel my emotions changing for her. They were no longer the feelings of a best friend, but the feelings of attraction. Jane resented her because I kept all my time with Shiloh instead of my own twin. I could not bring myself to tear apart from Shiloh. Whenever we were apart, once she saw me again her eyes would light up as if we have not seen each other in ages. Then one fateful day she fell ill. I snuck into her chamber and her face was growing pale. Those gorgeous sapphire-grey eyes were dimming. Shiloh grabbed my hand and spoke, 'Oh Alec how these years have gone so fast. If I die here tonight or any other night. I will find you again if it's the last thing I do. For I am a witch and possess the gift of reincarnation. When you see me I will look like I do today. You will see these traits of mine and you will know. I might not know you, but my subconscious will. I love you forever Alec'. Then her nurse barged in and told me I was the one poisoning her. That she fell ill at my hands. That this whole time I was slowly killing my Shiloh. She sent for the fire to start, because she believed my sister and I were in the field of witchcraft. Ironic, yes I know. Aro saved us, but at a great cost for he slaughtered the whole village. Including my beloved Shiloh. You are my Shiloh, Reed."

"I-I-I-I-I have t-to go now," and when she turned around to leave Emmett had been standing there, "Emmett?"

In a hoarse voice Emmett walked closer, "He is telling the truth."

"_Stay back_," Reed croaked, "You're supposed to be fighting for me, not throwing me under the bus."

Emmett could not move and his sullen eyes almost told it all, "I can't fight for you Reed. Our love was not true. Isn't that right Chelsea?"

A black haired girl with red eyes appeared laughing like an evil scientist, "Who me Emmett? Why would I do such a thing like that?"

Reed shouted to everyone, "What are you all talking about!?"

Alec explained, "Chelsea has the power to manipulate relationships, as long as the two know each other she can make their relationship wilt or blossom. She made you fall madly in love with Jacob and Emmett. You would have chosen Jacob, but even you said it Reed, you have dreamt of me since you were little."

"And that means something," Reed laughed sadistically.

Alec shook his head, "Yes it is a sign. A very clear one, if I might add."

"I love Emmett I cannot just leave him," Reed ran to him and hugged him. He stared down at her like he cared for her, but not the gaze she saw in him before.

Carlisle spoke lowly and hissed, "You disgust me," and his insult had been driven at Jane.

"Why are you looking at me Carlisle," Jane tried to push the blame off herself, but everyone in the room knew who to blame, except for Alec.

Alec snapped his head to his twin, "Jane what is Carlisle talking about."

Chelsea answered his question for Jane, "She said if I made your little pet suffer in the most imaginable way, then I would be promoted- to your position."

Aro chuckled, "And you believed her Chelsea. I should have you killed for even believing that lie. As if you could even amount to the power Alec has, you are good Chelsea, but trust me when I say you are not that good."

Rage bubbling over Alec demanded, "JANE YOU WILL TELL ME NOW IN WHAT WAY IN HOW YOU WOULD HAVE MADE REED SUFFER!"

With a proven smirk Jane replied, "I do not need to tell how she will suffer, because my plan has already worked. Even back then when you fell in love with her, she had one thing in mind and one thing only. To have a family, to grow old with her children, and to love you until you both died. She has a child with the shapeshifter Jacob Black, yet she can never see her because she is a vampire and that would be breaking the code of law."

"I can never call you my sister ever again," Alec regretfully managed to say.

Jane argued, "I did you a favor. You can now be with your little Shiloh again."

"Do you not understand Jane? I cannot be with her because you stripped her of everything that she ever wanted. You took away her will to live," Alec smoldered with a bowed head.

All at once every memory of Shiloh came rushing back to Reed and she clung to Emmett as the memories flowed into her mind. Once finished in a flash step she appeared in front of Alec and pulled his face up.

"It's me Alec, your Shiloh is here," Reed hummed.

His eyes perked up and she could see that Alec's eyes were always the gleaming I-Am-In-Love-With-You way the whole time.

"Do I still call you Shiloh?"

"You can call me Reed it is my name you know," and they shared a distant laugh that had been lost in centuries of time.

Reed put both of her hands on the side of Alec's face and said in a hushed tone, "I can be happy with you. I only ever wanted to be with you forever and now we can."

Alec's lips trembled and his body shook as he brought Reed closer and pushed his lips onto hers. He had never kissed her when they were younger and he recited a native tongue that no one knew of before, "_K'yan cumba syan jan don keesh'ra. Pour xen yen qest'cue hombra tunne femme lave en furtellita. Ta behcalm home supien ajun. _You were once my love and I would give anything to you. Thus keep this pen of humanity of woman and fertility. To become human once again."

Reed fell into Alec's arms and his thirst sustained him even more now. She fluttered open her sapphire-grey eyes and Alec smiled knowing his time was near.

"Alec you didn't," Reed sobbed and when she noticed her eyes were wet, she gasped

in horror.

Jane flung Reed away and kneeled to her brother, "What have you done, you foolish boy?"

He straightened up and rose to his feet, but his back was hunching over, "I win in the end Jane. You never think of your consequences of other people. People seem to think you're the impulsive one, but we both know that I am. Truth be told in what I just did," and Alec began explaining what he had just done, "Carlisle had a gift. One gift to be given once. To give life back, but it came at a cost if the person he saved wanted to stay human he must die to take the person's place. I, however, switched his powers for me to die and make Reed human again. He used his power to save her from death and Reed picked immortality. I used her old black magic to trick Carlisle's gifted talent. Now I am dying, so he does not have to."

Jane roared and bared her fangs as she stampeded over to Reed and picked her up by her collar, "You wench. You wreaked havoc upon this place. You tore my brother and I from each other."

Reed lowered her hateful gaze to Jane, "_Lower you arm_," and Jane did and then Reed guided her hand for Jane to fall to the floor and stay there, "Now listen to me Jane. You tore yourself from Alec. You meddled with his love and emotion for me. You wreaked havoc upon this place by yourself. As he dies, so will you. You cannot exist without him. Alec knows that I love him and always will. But he also knows what I want most in life, so he sacrificed himself for my happiness. That is true love and I feel sorry that your cold heart never experienced it. Now go die alongside your brother and beg for his forgiveness as you both descend to Hell."

Jane crumpled to the floor and Reed went back to hold Alec's head in her lap.

"Alec you brave soul. I will tell my daughter of you in stories of folklore of course, but somehow she will know that is the truth."

Alec teased, "So I am going to Hell?"

"Yes you are, but do not worry when I die I will be there too. We will love each other as the fires burn beside us," Reed joked back.

He choked, "I love you forever, my Reed."

Reed bent down to Alec's lips as she collided with them for the last time. He drew his last breath and then they were both gone.

Caius stared Reed down, "You would have made an excellent addition to us. Leave now before I am not as generous."

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Reed headed back to Forks, Washington. Instead of four vampires there was now one human in the mix, again.


	32. The Finale

**A/N- Hey this is the last in the series. Keep a lookout for the sequel called Shivering From Your Touch (Trust much better in the literary department). The End and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Finale**

The plane ride had been exhausting, but the thrill of seeing Jacob had sparked life into Reed. Even though she knew she had been Shiloh in a past life, nothing could mess up the life between her Jacob now.

Emmett drove Reed to the La Push county line.

Reed sighed, "I cannot believe our love was a sham."

"Me too, but I had the best time fighting for you," Emmett grinned, "plus it made life exciting, it was getting to be pretty boring."

An outburst of laughter escaped Reed, "God Bear, you know I do love you. Just not in that way."

His eyes rolled, "Trust me the feeling is mutual," then Emmett got super quiet and added, "though..."

"What," Reed asked him quickly with serious in her eyes.

A low steady grumble roared loudly, "You were amazing in the sack."

Reed gasped and hit Emmett over and over again the shoulder, "Oh! My! Gosh! Shut up!"

"Super glad you're not a steamy, sexy vamp or that would do some serious damage," he replied.

With a spiteful glare, that went back to a giddy manner Reed agreed, "Yeah you better be glad."

"So is there anything I can I do for you before we part, Madame," Emmett parked close to the county line.

Reed winced at his words, "Stop acting like this is going to be the last time we see each other. Alice loves my clothes and Seth cannot get enough of you all," she hugged Emmett and a devilish smirk crossed on her face, "but there is something you can do for me. You're good at making diversions, so do what you can and go all out."

"Okay Shiloh," and Emmett abruptly stopped his sentence.

Tears were gleaming, but none streamed, "If you could lay off that nickname now, that would be great."

Emmett made an apologetic face, "Sure, I understand."

With a final peck upon the cheek, Reed jumped out of the Hummer and trudged past the La Push main street to get to Jacob's house. The last thing she saw of Emmett was revving his engine and licking his lips and riding past the county line.

Finally Reed got to Jacob's Rabbit and leaned against the huge tail. From the edges of the woods she could see Jacob transform from his russet color wolf self to his human one. Before he caught sight of her she sneaked to the side of the Rabbit. Her heart pounded so loudly it would not be lame if he heard it. As he came into seeing distance of Reed she revealed herself by walking out.

Jake halted in his steps and his eyes roamed her body. There was no detection of a vampire smell, except the smell of wonderful pheromones. That is when he became dazed and confused. Reed could see his eyes dilate to normal to dilate to back to normal again. The whole thing made Reed slightly antsy. She inched closer, but Jacob lifted his hand to tell her to stay.

Reed pipsqueaked, "Jake what's wrong?"

A toothy lopsided grin/grimace appeared on his face, "I just...imprinted...on you."

She ran towards Jacob and wrapped her legs around him when he caught her. Their lips crashed and his body shook in a non-turning into wolf form way.

"God I missed you," Jacob admitted, taking ahold of Reed's hair and winding his hands through her black mane. He protruded kisses all around her face and Reed relaxed, knowing she was in the right place.

Jake asked, "What about Emmett?"

"Emmett and I were under the powers of Chelsea from the Volturi guard. Surprisingly she can manipulate relationships between people. Voila and she made Emmett and I fall madly in love."

Then he asked another question, "And so you traveled all the way to Volterra, Italy to see the guard."

"Well when I was there last time I felt a connection to Alec," and then Reed told him the rest of the story about her and Alec.

He tugged her to come here and gently grazed her forehead. Reed sighed romantically and pushed her head farther into his chest.

"You can never leave me," Jacob sternly said.

Reed gazed up to look Jake in the eye and retorted lovingly, "I won't."

She had got used to his rigid jaw line, there was now happiness she did not see there before when he and Emmett were fighting for her heart.

Her eyes suddenly perked, "Can I see her?"

Jacob shook his head at her dumb question, "She is ours Reed, of course you can go see our baby girl."

When Reed walked into the Sapphire's baby room she gasped at how beautiful it was made up. Purple as her wall color and wooden white and different monochromatic colors of purple butterflies scaled the wall. Then a mint green crib lay by the window with Reed's old blankie. It seemed to be torn in shreds, but someone managed to sow the jagged ends and make them whole again.

"Jake it is so beautiful," Reed began hiccupping and tears of joy streamed across her now reddened cheeks.

"I did it all for you," Jacob whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked to Sapphire's crib.

Sapphire slept as she made cooing sounds and Reed held her baby's fingers and they instantly wrapped around hers. Jacob rested his head on Reed's shoulder, "I think she knows who you are."

With a laugh/cry Reed replied, "Well I hope so," and she swung the baby's hand tenderly, "I can tell she's going to be a daddy's girl."

"Oh really now?" Jacob eyed her and she turned around to face him face to face.

There romantic gestures flew out the window when Sapphire started crying. Reed hurriedly picked her up, rocked her back and forth as she sat in the rocking chair next to the crib. Sapphire giggled and smiled as Reed held her and this almost made Reed break down crying. Jacob knelt down next to Reed on the right side of the rocking chair. As he kissed Reed's cheek, which made her pull her shoulders forward and grin; Billy took a snapshot of them in that precise moment.

Now it is yet again the present and Jacob and Reed look back upon that picture. There first picture as a whole, functional family. Well, at least for a little while. Now they both glance up and see Sapphire yelling at her younger brother Colt, and her twin sisters Indigo and Azure asking to use her make-up. Sapphire grabs thirteen old Colt by the collar and set him down by the stairs and fends her two fifteen year old sisters by throwing her brand new mascara.

"MOM! DAD! I am leaving to go hang out at the Newtons 'cause their having a bon fire."

"Were right here, honey. No need to yell," Reed scolded Sapphire.

She blew out a breath, "So can I go Dad?"

Jacob stole a quick glance, as if he could not help himself with what he was about to say, "Ask your mom, it is up to her."

Then Sapphire goes into this teenage rant and Reed puckers her lips, "You know that agitates her Jacob."

"Oh come on where is your sarcastic humor that I love so much," Jacob teases Reed.

Reed tells Sapphire, "Ok you can go, but do be careful."

"I am seventeen not stupid," Reed mutters.

Reed smirked, "All the stupid things I did, was when I was seventeen."

"Toushay Mom, but you gots to remember that I am not you."

Jake let out a short laugh and Sapphire glares at him, "You're more like her than you know."

"Yeah right," Sapphire rolls her eyes and grabs the car keys.

"Listen to your mother and be careful," Jacob reminds.

Sapphire makes her way to her dad and pecks his cheek, "Thanks Dad I love you and I love you too Mom," then she twists her fingers and adds quickly in one breath, "and just so you know there is this real cute guy and he's from Forks High School. All the girls rave about him and the one thing they all say is "He's A Cullen'."

The End.


End file.
